Choroba ze ścieków
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Mali Raph, Leo, Don i Mike zapadają na dziwną chorobę, co stawia mistrza Splintera w bardzo trudnej sytuacji. Wkrótce zostanie wystawiony na ciężką próbę.
1. To nie jest zwykły kaszel Część 1

**Wygląda na to, że rpzesłałam na tę stronę pierwszy polski fik do TMNT. Ciekawe, czy ktoś to będzie czytał.**

**A wracając do historii - ma ona dwie główne części, które z kolei dzielą się na mniejsze "podczęści". Pierwsza część dzieje się w czasie, kiedy żółwie są małe (wpiszcie sobie na dA "tmnt tot", a zobaczycie jak to wygląda) i nagle zapadają na jakąś dziwną chorobę; druga - kiedy są dorosłe i tym razem choruje mistrz Splinter. Przyznam się, że to on jest głównym bohaterem tego fika i akcja będzie oscylować wokół jego ojcowskich uczuć do żółwi, ale szykuję też coś bardziej "ostrego".**

**Nie przedłużając - enjoy!**

**To nie jest zwykły kaszel, Część 1**

Ścieki nie były idealnym miejscem do wychowywania dzieci. Jeśli w ogóle spełniały jakiś ideał, to były perfekcyjną wylęgarnią zarazków. Skąd Splinter to wiedział? W końcu posiadał inteligencję dopiero od niedawna. Może to dlatego, że pamiętał wiele ze swojego życia przed mutacją. Nie tylko to, że miał pana i go stracił, ale też mnóstwo innych, pobocznych rzeczy, które niekoniecznie musiały zapaść mu w pamięć, a zapadły.

* * *

_Mistrz Yoshi otworzył klatkę i włożył do środka miseczkę z jedzeniem. Splinter jednak nie był głodny. Skorzystał z okazji i wszedł swojemu panu na rękę. Yoshi nie wsadził go z powrotem do środka, tylko rozpromienił się, przysunął rękę bliżej i pogłaskał swoje zwierzątko. Stojący z boku Moshimi uśmiechnął się złośliwie._

_- Słuchaj, Yoshi, a nie boisz się zarazków?_

_Yoshi zdumiał się i odwrócił w stronę przyjaciela, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Splinter również podniósł głowę i popatrzył na Moshimiego. Ten ciągnął dalej:_

_- No wiesz: ten szczur mógł wcześniej biegać po ulicy, albo, co gorsza, po kanałach. Wiesz ile zarazków znajduje się w ściekach? I nie zapominaj, jak wybuchła plaga dżumy. Dziwię się, że w ogóle zawracasz sobie głowę takim… – Przerwał i przez chwilę patrzył na Yoshiego z obrzydzeniem. – osobliwym zwierzątkiem._

_- Shen go lubi. I ja też – zaczął mistrz Yoshi i znów się uśmiechnął. – Nie martw się o mnie, Moshimi. Dbam o higienę swoją i Splintera. Poza tym – odwrócił się w stronę swojego domowego szczurka i pogłaskał go. – Splinter to bardzo inteligentny szczur. Wie, że zarówno cielesna jak i duchowa czystość jest ważna._

_Podstawił rękę pod drzwiczki do klatki. Splinter od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi, ale i tak wszedł do środka niechętnie. Mistrz Yoshi zamknął klatkę i zwrócił się do Moshimiego, tymi słowy:_

_- Gdyby był człowiekiem, miałby zadatki na mędrca._

* * *

Kiedy mistrz Yoshi zginął i Splinter uciekał przed jego oprawcami, szczur nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jakie skutki może mieć obrany przez niego kierunek. Kanały wydawały się być najlepszym schronieniem, jego instynkt wiódł go do studzienki kanalizacyjnej, a potem przez ciemne korytarze. Wtedy nie było ważne gdzie, byle tylko uciec. Jego mały, jeszcze niezmutowany mózg, i tak nie rozumiał, że środowisko w jakim się znalazł, pełne było wirusów, bakterii, drobnoustrojów i innych świństw. Zresztą – nawet po mutacji jego i żółwi nie myślał o tym prawie wcale.

Aż do tego dnia.

_**Nowy Jork, rok 1990**_

To wydarzyło się, kiedy Mikey, Leo, Don i Raph mieli po pięć lat. Splinter wszedł do pokoju, gdzie jego przybrane dzieci spały sobie smacznie. Od razu kiedy na nich spojrzał, odniósł wrażenie, że coś było nie tak. Ich twarze zdradzały trud w oddychaniu i jakiś niepokój. Wszystkie cztery żółwie opatulały się mocno swoimi kocami, drżąc pod nimi, mimo że miejsce, w którym się teraz znajdowali, nie było specjalnie chłodne. Stary szczur ukląkł przy swoich synach i ostrożnie położył łapę na czole Leonarda, potem po kolei: Rafaela, Michelangela i Donatella. Wszystkie były rozpalone, a ogień, który Splinter wyczuł, przyprawił go o dreszcze.

Szybko obudził chłopców, którzy niechętnie otworzyli oczy. Każdy z żółwi wydał z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia. Nagle Leonardo się rozkaszlał, pogłębiając niepokój swojego ojca. Splinter pogłaskał głowę Leo, po czym ostrożnie podniósł się z kolan.

- Moi synowie, jak się czujecie? – zapytał.

Wszyscy czterej podnieśli na niego oczy. Na twarzy każdego z nich malował się ból i Splinter nagle poczuł silną potrzebę, aby ich wszystkich do siebie przytulić.

- Brzuszek mnie boli – wyjęczał Mikey.

- Mnie też – odparł Raph. – Niedobrze mi.

Zakrył usta ręką, a Splinter szybko wybiegł z pokoju, aby w mgnieniu oka wrócić z pustym kubłem. Chwilę potem Raph oparł ręce na krawędzi kubła, pochylił nad nim głowę i zwymiotował dp środka. Znów jęknął. Splinter podniósł go do góry i zaczął uspokajać.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że byli chorzy, ale na co – tego szczur nie wiedział. Odkąd sięgał pamięcią, widział czasem jak w okresie zimowym mistrz Yoshi kaszlał i jak leciało mu z nosa, ale nie wyglądał, jakby coś go bolało. Sam Splinter miał czasem niegroźną niestrawność albo infekcję, ale to wszystko. Do tego kto wie – może to, na co chorowali teraz jego synowie, było chorobą, która dopadała tylko gady albo tylko żółwie, albo…

Albo na którą zapadały tylko mutanty.

Splinter ścisnął mocniej Rafaela, jakby obawiał się go upuścić. Wszystkie cztery żółwie patrzyły na niego pełnymi nadziei oczami, zapewne oczekując, że ich mądry ojciec coś wymyśli. Jego serce napełniło się trwogą, ale starał się tego nie okazywać. Musiał coś zrobić, musiał ulżyć w ich cierpieniu, ale nie był pewien, czy to, co zrobi, nie pogorszy sprawy. Ale jeśli zostawi wszystko tak jak jest, to im na pewno nie pomoże.

Spróbował przypomnieć sobie, co czynił mistrz Yoshi, kiedy był chory. Najpierw zapalał w kominku. Tak! – aby było mu ciepło. Splinter położył Rapha na podłodze i powiedział żółwiom, aby nie ruszały się z miejsca, bo on zaraz wróci.

Niedawno, kiedy wyszedł na powierzchnię, znalazł przy jakimś śmietniku zepsuty ogrzewacz. Zabrał go ze sobą do matecznika, bo pomyślał, że Donatello chętnie się nim pobawi, a mały go zreperował i nawet zmontował tak, że działał na baterie, a nie prąd. Teraz nadszedł moment, aby ogrzewacz się na coś przydał. Splinter wyciągnął go i postawił na środku matecznika, tuż przy leżu swoich dzieci. Z pomocą Dona udało mu się go uruchomić.

Splinter wyprostował się i znów pogrążył w rozmyślaniach. Co dalej? Co jeszcze robił mistrz Yoshi? Splinter pamiętał, że ilekroć jego pan był chory, sąsiadka przychodziła do niego z jakąś dziwną, gęstą zupą, która miała go „wzmocnić". W tej chwili szczur próbował sobie przypomnieć, co to była za zupa, ale nie mógł. Z dość prostego powodu.

- Sensei, sensei! Jestem głodny! – krzyknął Leonardo.

- Ja też! – wtrącił Michelangelo, a zaraz potem się uśmiechnął. – Możemy zjeść pizzę? Możemy, możemy?

- Tak, zjedzmy, zjedzmy! – wtórował mu Rafael.

Nagle wszyscy czterej zaczęli krzyczeć do Splintera, aby się zgodził. Przez to nie był w stanie się skupić. Zaraz jednak złapali się za brzuchy i zajęczeli z bólu.

- Połóżcie się, moi synowie – powiedział do nich Splinter. – Musicie odpoczywać.

- Tak jest, sensei – powiedzieli jednocześnie.

Położyli się w legowisku i weszli pod pierzyny, a Splinter usiadł przy nich. Wyraz bólu wciąż był obecny na ich twarzach. Szczur miał wrażenie, że jego chłopcy zaraz się rozpłaczą. Serce starego szczura zakołatało w jego piersi. Jeśli było coś, co mogło pomóc jego dzieciom, on musiał to zdobyć.

Znów zaczął myśleć o tym jak kurował się mistrz Yoshi. Splinter przypomniał sobie, że sąsiadka jego pana zawsze kazała mu dużo leżeć. Yoshi niechętnie, ale się zgadzał – wchodził do łóżka i przesypiał kilka godzin, a potem znów zjadał tę dziwną zupę i pił dużo herbaty z cytryną, która unosiła się na powierzchni napoju jak okrągła, żółta tratwa. Czasem wychodził z domu, mówiąc: „Nie bój się, Splinter. Niedługo wrócę. Idę tylko do lekarza…" i po dwóch-trzech godzinach wracał z paczką różnych lekarstw, które sumiennie zażywał. Splinter nie potrafił odczytać ich nazw, zresztą wtedy jeszcze nie był na tyle pojęty, aby cokolwiek przeczytać.

Lekarz… Potrzebny był mu lekarz. Ale który medyk udzieli im pomocy? Prędzej ucieknie w popłochu albo zaatakuje, kiedy tylko zobaczy wielkiego szczura i cztery żółwie, które chodzą i mówią jak ludzie. Poza tym Splinter nie był pewien, do którego lekarza powinien się zwrócić – takiego zwykłego, czy też może takiego dla zwierząt? W końcu jego leczył inny medyk, niż mistrza Yoshi. On się jakoś specjalnie nazywał. Weter-coś-tam. O! – weterynarz!

Czy więc powinien ich zabrać do weterynarza? Czy też może ciała jego dzieci były już na tyle „ludzkie", że zwykły medyk mógł im pomóc?

Brzuchy czterech żółwi zaczęły burczeć, przypominając Splinterowi, że jego synowie są głodni. Szczur podniósł się i zwrócił do nich:

- Poszukam czegoś do jedzenia, a wy tu zostańcie. I nie opuszczajcie łóżek.

- Tak jest, mistrzu Splinter – powiedzieli ponuro.

Poszedł do tej części matecznika, gdzie znajdowała się kuchnia. Otworzył lodówkę i przeleciał wzrokiem z góry na dół. Trochę ciasta, salami, ser (który pachniał już gorzej, niż powinien), mleko, czerwona kapusta, masło i samotny kawałek pizzy, który chyba tylko cudem się zachował. Splinter zamknął lodówkę i sprawdził wszystkie kredensy. Znalazł trochę czerstwego chleba, jakieś bułki, herbata, płatki owsiane, ciasteczka i paczka cukru. Westchnął. Żaden z tych składników na pewno nie znajdował się w zupie, którą jadł mistrz Yoshi, no i nie było w ogóle cytryn. Po krótkim namyślę Splinter doszedł do wniosku, że może najpierw lepiej było zrobić im normalne śniadanie, a potem ewentualnie zastanowić się nad kuracją.

Zdecydował się na płatki, bo wolał dać im coś ciepłego. Wlał mleko do garnka i postawił na małym piecyku. Kiedy już się zagrzało, przygotował cztery miski, wsypał tam płatki i wlał mleko. Przez chwile zastanawiał się czy zawołać żółwie do kuchni, ale zdecydował, że jednak zaniesie im miski do pokoju. Wziął dwie z nich i poszedł do chłopców. Na jego widok od razu się podnieśli, ich usta natychmiast uformowały się w szerokie uśmiechy. Każdy z nich głośno wołał, aby być pierwszym, który dostanie jeść. Splinter zaśmiał się pod nosem i podał miski Donatello i Michelangelo, którzy byli najbliżej. Kilka minut potem wrócił z pozostałymi dwoma porcjami płatków i dał je Rafaelowi i Leonardowi.

Posiedział z nimi jeszcze godzinę, a potem wybrał się na przechadzkę po kanałach, przykazując żółwiom, aby nigdzie się nie ruszali z matecznika. Chciał poszukać czegoś, co mogłoby mu się przydać, ale przede wszystkim musiał się zastanowić nad paroma sprawami. Kiedy tak wędrował po wąskim chodniku kanałów i przyglądał się płynącym obok ściekom, w których dryfowały różne brudy i śmieci, po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, że przyczyną choroby jego synów mogło być to miejsce, w którym żyli od momentu, w którym ich przygarnął.

_…ten szczur mógł wcześniej biegać po ulicy, albo, co gorsza, po kanałach. Wiesz ile zarazków znajduje się w ściekach?_

Przed oczami Splintera stanęły obrazy wszystkich tych razów, kiedy jego synowie zanurzali ręce w brudnej wodzie, aby coś wyłowić, a czasem nawet chlapali się nią nawzajem, dopóki Splinter nie kazał mi zakończyć te wygłupy. Potem, co prawda, zabierał ich do najbliższego zbiornika z czystą wodą, ale nie zawsze był w stanie ich upilnować. Kiedy teraz o tym myślał, czuł się jak nieodpowiedzialny głupiec. Powinien bardziej uważać.

A potem przeszła mu przez myśl jeszcze gorsza rzecz. Być może to on nieświadomie ich czymś zaraził. W jego futrze mogło się ukryć wielu nieproszonych gości, nie wspominając już o tym, że bardziej niż na higienie, skupiał się na poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia albo na trenowaniu swoich malców, a kiedy już miał czas dla siebie, czytał tę książkę o renesansie, a potem kładł się spać. Nawet się nie wylizywał.

Myśl o tym, że mógłby przyczynić się do pogorszenia stanu zdrowia swoich synów napełniała go lękiem i starał się ją odeprzeć. Zresztą teraz nie był czas na panikę, tylko na działanie. Teraz musiał zrobić wszystko, aby ich wyleczyć i miał nadzieję, że nie było za późno.

- To tu? – doszło z powierzchni.

Splinter nagle się zatrzymał i podniósł głowę na właz nad sobą. Nie był pewien, czy ten, kto to powiedział nie zamierzał zejść teraz do kanałów, ale po kilku sekundach studzienka się nie podniosła, za to odezwał się ten drugi:

- Przecież widzisz: „Schronisko Dla Bezdomnych imienia Świętego Franciszka". Chodź, im szybciej tam przyjdziemy, tym szybciej dostaniemy zupę.

Na twarzy Splintera pojawił się uśmiech. Nagle w starego szczura wstąpiła nowa energia. Być może wieczorem, kiedy chłopcy będą spać, a ulice ogarnie ciemność, rozejrzy się za jakimś lekarzem. Na razie musiał przynieść czterem chorym żółwiom gorącą zupę.


	2. To nie jest zwykły kaszel Część 2

**To nie jest zwykły kaszel, Część 2**

Splinter schował się za śmietnikiem, tuż przy tylnym wejściu do schroniska. Ostrożnie otworzył je i przez małą szparę pomiędzy framugą a drzwiami zajrzał do środka. To była chyba kuchnia. Jakaś zakonnica w habicie niebieskim jak opaska Leonarda, stała przy długim, metalowym garnku i mieszała w nim coś drewnianą łyżką. Potem usłyszał jak otwierają się inne drzwi i do kucharki podeszły dwie inne zakonnice – starsza i młodsza. Splinter delikatnie poszerzył szparę i przechylił odrobinę głowę, aby móc im się lepiej przyjrzeć. Starsza powiedziała coś do kucharki, kucharka przytaknęła głową i razem wyszły pozostawiając swoją młodszą koleżankę samą w kuchni.

Szczur dobrze wiedział, co miał zrobić. Musiał sprawić, aby zakonnica wyszła z kuchni i to na dłużej, aby mógł się wślizgnąć do środka, wziąć cztery miski z zupą i wyjść. Bezszelestnie zamknął drzwi i zastanowił się przez chwilę. Ale co mogłoby ją wywabić na dłużej niż kilka sekund? Co mogłoby sprawić, że porzuci swoje zajęcie i wybiegnie na dwór?

Po chwili miał już pewien plan. Odchrząknął i zawołał:

- Pomocy! Pomocy! Niech ktoś mi pomoże!

Następnie szybko wszedł do śmietnika, niepewien tego, czy jego plan się uda. Ale niebawem tylne wejście się otworzyło i zakonnica stanęła na zewnątrz. Teraz mógł się jej lepiej przyjrzeć. Była o wiele młodsza niż mu się zdawało, chyba była nawet nastolatką. Ruda grzywka kędzierzawych włosów wystawała spod białego czepka. Twarz dziewczyny była okrągła i blada, jakby z porcelany. Jaspisowe oczy wodziły z lewej na prawą, zapewne szukając tego, kto wołał o pomoc. Splinter wiedział, że jeśli zakonnica nikogo nie znajdzie, wróci do środka i jego plan spali na panewce.

Dlatego odniósł odrobinę wieko śmietnika, aby widać było tylko jego oczy i odezwał się do zakonnicy:

- Psst, proszę pani…

Odwróciła się do niego z lekkim zdziwieniem.

- Ten, który wołał: „pomocy", pobiegł w stronę jezdni.

Zakonnica uśmiechnęła się i pochyliła lekko głowę.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała i ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku.

Kiedy tylko zniknęła mu z oczu, Splinter wyszedł ze śmietnika, otworzył drzwi i wkroczył do środka. Jego wzrok szybko napotkał garnek z gotującą się zupą. Szczur zaczął szukać po kredensach jakichś głębokie talerze. Pierwsze dwie szafy były całkiem puste, ale już w trzeciej stały ułożone jedna na drugiej cztery miski. Ten zbieg okoliczności wydawał się szczurowi dziwny, ale Splinter postanowił tylko szybko nalać zupy i się stąd zmywać.

Położył miski na stole obok kuchenki, na której stał garnek, i drewnianą łyżką wlał do każdej z nich zupę. Wtedy stanął przed problemem jak je za jednym razem przenieść do kanałów, aby się nie wylały. Znów przeleciał się po kredensach. Tym razem znalezienie czegoś użytecznego zajęło mu więcej czasu, ale niebawem odkrył, że w szafce obok piecyka leżała sobie plastikowa tacka. Splinter uśmiechnął się, wyjął ją, szybko położył na niej wszystkie cztery miski i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Jednak zaraz zamarł, kiedy ujrzał stojącą przed nim zakonnicę ze skrzyżowanymi na ramionach rękoma, uśmiechającą się do niego w życzliwy sposób, który jednak wydał się Splinterowi niepokojący. Dlaczego w ogóle się do niego uśmiechała? Dlaczego nie była przerażona? Dlaczego nie uciekała albo nie błagała go, aby nie robił jej krzywdy?

Podeszła do Splintera, ale zaraz go minęła, aby otworzyć jedną z szuflad, gdzie znajdowały się sztućce. Wyciągnęła z niej łyżkę i położyła na trzymanej przez szczura tacce, wprawiając go w jeszcze większe zdumienia. Spojrzał na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, ale był zbyt zdziwiony, aby cokolwiek z siebie wydusić.

- Zapomniałeś o łyżce – powiedziała zakonnica i uśmiechnęła się odrobinę szerzej. – Oszukałeś mnie, wtargnąłeś tutaj, wziąłeś sobie bez pytania cztery miski zupy i zamierzałeś ją zjeść bez łyżki?

- Bardzo panią przepraszam – odparł cicho i pochylił głowę w akcie skruchy. Potem jednak podniósł wzrok i dodał: – Ale sama pani widzi, że nie mogę pojawiać się w miejscach publicznych. Musiałem zdobyć zupę w inny sposób.

Zakonnica popatrzyła na niego wyrozumiale. Nie miała mu za złe tego, co zrobił. Położyła rękę na jego ramieniu i oświadczyła:

- Jestem siostra Adelina. – Odłożyła rękę na bok, popatrzyła mu głęboko w oczy i dodała: – Musisz być bardzo głodny.

- To nie dla mnie – odpowiedział i spuścił wzrok. – To dla moich synów.

- Tak myślałam. – Otworzyła znów szufladę i wyciągnęła trzy nowe łyżki. Umieściła je na tacy, spojrzała na Splintera i powiedziała: – Niekażdy to widzi, ale ja tak. Dostrzegałam to w twoich oczach.

- Co takiego? – spytał.

- Miłość ojca – odrzekła, po czym podeszła do drzwi i je rozwarła. – Pomogę ci to zanieść twoim synom.

W tym momencie Splinterowi włączył się czerwony alarm. Ta pani była podejrzana. Nie bała się go i była nad wyraz uczynna. Postanowił być czujny.

- Jestem bardzo wdzięczny – zaczął Splinter – ale sam sobie poradzę.

- Ach, rozumiem. Nie ufasz mi – odpowiedziała znów się uśmiechając. – Ale nie musisz mnie prowadzić prosto do swojego domu. Pomogę ci tylko ściągnąć miski w dół studzienki i dalej pójdziesz sam.

Splinter zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej. Skąd ta kobieta wiedziała, że on mieszka w kanałach? Doszła do tego wniosku, bo zwyczajne szczury też kryły się zazwyczaj w kanałach? A może…

- Chodźmy, bo ta zupa jeszcze wystygnie. – Głos zakonnicy wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

Wyszli na zewnątrz i wtedy stała się kolejna dziwna rzecz. Oczy Splintera nagle zauważyły coś, czego wcześniej nie widział. Po drugiej stronie ulicy stał dwupiętrowy budynek z wielkimi oknami i powieszonym nad zielonymi drzwiami szyldem, który mówił: „Internista i weterynarz Martin Starr". Serce szczura napełniło się znów nadzieją. Ten dzień zaiste obfitował w niespodzianki.

- Musisz uważać – odezwała się nagle Adelina. Splinter odwrócił się do niej i podniósł brwi. Kontynuowała: – Ktoś może wykorzystać twoją miłość, aby zadać ci ból albo, co gorsza, zniszczyć ją. Wtedy będziesz musiał rozróżnić prawdę od pozorów prawdy. Mam nadzieję, że cię to nigdy nie spotka, ale na wszelki wypadek pozostań nieufny.

- Rzecz w tym, że nie mogę nie ufać nikomu – odparł cicho. – Moi synowie są chorzy. Potrzebują lekarza.

Adelina chciała coś powiedzieć, ale tylko popatrzyła na szczura smutno. A potem udało im się dyskretnie przedostać do studzienki i zejść z zupami na dół, nie rozlewając ich. Kiedy Splinter był już w kanałach, pożegnali się i rozdzielili. Mistrz Splinter szedł ostrożnie przez ciemne korytarze, jednocześnie rozmyślając nad dalszym planem działania. Teraz musiał się dostać do swoich synów i dać im zupę. Lekarza zamierzał poszukać później, kiedy żółwie będą już spać. W ciemnościach nocy mógł się łatwiej ukryć.

* * *

Normalnie żółwie cieszyłyby się z tego, że są same w mateczniku i nie muszą wykonywać jakichś męczących ćwiczeń, ale skoro były chore i co chwila dopadały je nudności, ból brzucha albo kaszel, leżały tylko na matach i czekały ze zniecierpliwieniem na powrót swojego mistrza. Od czasu do czasu Raph albo Mikey robili coś, aby sobie nawzajem podokuczać, Leo próbował ich rozdzielić, a Don ignorować, jednak generalnie chłopcy nie ruszali się z miejsca i z każdą chwilą nieobecności Splintera coraz bardziej się niepokoili.

- A co, jeśli…? – zaczął nagle Michelangelo i zaraz ciągnął dalej: – A co jeśli mistrz Splinter nie wróci?

- Co masz na myśli, Mike? – spytał Leo.

- Nie martw się – odezwał się Don. – Mistrz Splinter sobie poradzi.

- Nie oto mi chodzi – odpowiedział Mike i usiadł. – Co jeśli mistrz postanowił sobie pójść i nas zostawić?

- Dlaczego miałby to robić? – zapytał Raph i rzucił bratu gniewne spojrzenie.

- Nigdy nie musieliśmy na niego aż tak długo czekać. Może porzucił nas, bo nie chciał się zarazić? Albo byliśmy tak niegrzeczni, że nie chciał już się nami zajmować.

Rafael podniósł się ze swojego legowiska i rzucił na Michelangela, sprawiając, że jego brat wylądował na skorupie.

- Nigdy więcej nie mów tak o mistrzu Splinterze – powiedział cicho, ale wyraźnie Raph. – Mistrz Splinter nas nie porzucił i nigdy tego nie zrobi. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz coś takiego insynuował, skopię ci skorupę.

- Rafael, zejdź z brata! – nakazał stanowczo Splinter.

Wszystkie cztery żółwie spojrzały w stronę przejścia do kanałów, gdzie stał ich mistrz, trzymając w ręku tackę z czterema miskami. Raph podniósł się na równe nogi, wskazał palcem Mike'a i od razu oświadczył:

- Mike powiedział, że nas porzuciłeś, mistrzu. Chciałem mu to wybić z głowy.

Splinter poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Zamarł, prawie upuszczając tacę. Cały dzień martwił się o ich zdrowie, a jego synowie… pomyśleli o nim coś takiego? Położył tacę na stole, podszedł do żówi i stanął przed wciąż leżącym na ziemi Mike'iem, który wyglądał na zmieszanego i zawstydzonego.

- Mój synu, skąd ci przyszło coś takiego do głowy?

- Mistrzu Splinter, ja… ja… – Michelangelo próbował coś z siebie wydusić, powiedzieć coś na swoją obronę.

Jego bracia przyglądali się całej scenie, ale nie zamierzali niczego dodawać. Oczy ich ojca były pełne czegoś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli. To był wyraz nawet nie tyle obrazy, co wewnętrznego bólu – jakiegoś wielkiego smutku spowodowanego przez nieostrożnie wypowiedziane słowa. Dotąd mistrz Splinter wydawał im się być kimś silnym fizycznie i duchowo. Nigdy nie okazywał słabości, choć niewątpliwie nie był z kamienia. Jednak krzywda w jego oczach sprawiła, że w tym krótkim momencie wszystkie cztery żółwie poczuły do niego litość.

- Michelangelo, dlaczego pomyślałeś, że was opuściłem? – spytał nieco ostrzej szczur i podniósł odrobinę głowę, jednocześnie nie spuszczając oczu z Rapha. W jego głosie słychać było wściekłość, którą starał się powstrzymać. – Czy to coś, co zrobiłem albo powiedziałem?

- Wybacz mi, mistrzu – odpowiedział żółw, bliski płaczu. Usiadł po turecku i zwiesił głowę. – Długo nie wracałeś, więc bałem się, że…

Urwał, bo Splinter kucnął naprzeciw niego i spojrzał mu w oczy. A potem położył rękę na głowie Mike'a, uśmiechnął się lekko i oświadczył:

- Zapamiętaj, mój synu: w twoim umyśle krąży wiele myśli. Jedne są dobre i użyteczne, inne nierozsądne i zgubne. Jeśli któraś z nich będzie cię kiedykolwiek nękać, najpierw zadaj sobie pytanie, czy jest uzasadniona.

Wszystko co złe – smutek, wściekłość, ból – zniknęło z twarzy Splintera i ustąpiło miejsce wyrozumiałości. I Mike już wiedział, że jego nieostrożne słowa zostały mu wybaczone.

- Tak, mistrzu – odpowiedział już nieco bardziej spokojny.

Splinter podniósł się na równe nogi i popatrzył na wszystkie swoje dzieci.

- Przyniosłem wam zupę, moi synowie. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze całkiem nie wystygła.

Chłopcy usiedli przy stole i przysunęli do siebie miski. Splinter również usiadł, czy też raczej opadł na krzesło, wzdychając ciężko. Opuszki jego stóp bolały go od całodniowej wędrówki. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Nagle odechciało mu się cokolwiek robić, ruszać się z miejsca. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, poddając się senności.

- Wiesz, mistrzu, chyba wiem, co nam jest – zagadnął po chwili Donatello. Splinter otworzył oczy i popatrzył na syna z lekkim zdziwieniem. Don kontynuował: – Gorączka, kaszel, dreszcze, bóle mięśni… to wszystko objawy grypy. – Zanurzył łyżkę w zupie i włożył ją do buzi. Kiedy przełknął, zaczął machać łyżką w powietrzu, mówiąc: – Kiedyś była nieuleczalna, ale teraz można się jej pozbyć.

- Jak? – zapytał, wyraźnie zainteresowany Splinter.

- Szczepionkami, ale skoro już jesteśmy chorzy to inhibitorami neurominidazy, ale musimy je dostać przez pierwszą dobę od zachorowania. Wystarczy jak znajdziemy jakikolwiek lek przeciwgrypowy.

- Ale nas nie bolą mięśnie, Don – odpowiedział Leonardo i popatrzył na mistrza. – Ja myślę, że to jakieś przeziębienie, mistrzu.

- Głupi! – krzyknął na niego Don. – Przy przeziębieniu nie występują mdłości i bóle brzucha!

- Chłopcy, czy wy jesteście lekarzami? – spytał nagle Splinter. Obaj spuścili wzrok, jakby nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć. – W takim razie dokończcie zupę i nie kłóćcie się o coś, o czym nie macie pojęcia.

- Tak, mistrzu Splinter – powiedzieli jednocześnie i powrócili do jedzenia.

Jednak sam szczur nie potrafił przestać myśleć nad tym, co dolegało jego dzieciom. I modlił się w duchu, aby to nie było nic poważnego i żeby był w stanie dostarczyć im lekarstwo. Kiedy jego oczy przeleciały leniwie po każdym z żółwi, zauważył coś dziwnego. Na ich skórze, w różnych miejscach i ledwo widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka, pojawiły się czarne plamki.

* * *

W ciemnościach nocy Splinter przyglądał się leżącym przed nim chłopcom. Choć wyglądało na to, że dawno zmorzył ich sen, szczur wciąż nie był pewien, czy powinien zostawiać ich samych. W końcu w trakcie jego nieobecności wszystko mogło się zdarzyć. Co jeśli będą mieli zły sen, a jego nie będzie, aby ich pocieszyć? Co jeśli zaczną się krztusić, będzie im niedobrze albo stanie się coś jeszcze gorszego? A jego nie będzie w pobliżu, aby im pomóc? To były tylko dzieci – fakt faktem całkiem inteligentne jak na swój wiek (nie wspominając o gatunku), ale nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że wciąż byli tylko dziećmi. Skąd mogły wiedzieć, co zrobić w razie nagłego wypadku?

Ale z drugiej strony, musiał znaleźć dla nich pomoc medyczną. Zresztą, dobrze wiedział, gdzie się udać i nie zamierzał zabawić tam zbyt długo.

Ostrożnie podniósł się na równe nogi, ale zanim niemal bezszelestnie opuścił matecznik, spojrzał jeszcze raz na swoich synów. Pochylił się nad nimi, a potem przykrył ich bardziej kocami i pogłaskał każdego po głowie. Przez myśl przeszło mu wiele słów, których jednak nie wyraził. W końcu wstał i ruszył w stronę kanałów.

Przypomnienie sobie, którędy miał dojść do schroniska nie zabrało mu zbyt wiele czasu i niebawem wyszedł na powierzchnię. Kiedy tylko upewnił się, że nikogo nie ma, pobiegł przez ulicę do praktyki lekarskiej i zaraz schował się w ciemnościach zaułka. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak to rozegrać. Wiedział, że nie mógł tak po prostu pokazać się medykowi. Musiał przemówić do niego w ukryciu. Rozejrzał się po okolicy i jego oczy natychmiast stanęły na drabince przeciwpożarowej prowadzącej na dach. Szczur zaczął się po niej wspinać, a gdy przebył połowę drogi na szczyt, spojrzał przez okno do środka.

Mężczyzna w białej koszuli i czerwonym krawacie siedział przy komputerze i poruszał myszką w spokojny, leniwy sposób. Miał krótko obcięte jasnobrązowe włosy i okulary z grubą, czarną oprawką. Jedyne światło w pokoju pochodziło z monitora i z lampki na biurku. Przez to trudno było orzec, jaki kolor miały ściany, na których wisiały różne plakaty przedstawiające przekrój ludzkiego ciała, wskazówki dotyczące pierwszej pomocy czy informacje na temat chorób zakaźnych i szczepień.

Splinter już wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Zszedł kilka stopni niżej i otworzył okno do poczekalni na pierwszym piętrze, która była pusta i tonęła w ciemnościach. Splinter złapał obiema rękoma parapet, oparł nogi na ścianie i wskoczył do środka. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Normalnie szukałby bezpieczników w piwnicy, ale wyglądało na to, że ten budynek jej nie posiadał. Przez chwilę Splinter żałował, że nie było z nim Donatella. Mały szybko wyłączyłby światło, majstrując coś przy kablach. Ale szczur musiał radzić sobie sam, dlatego kiedy tylko dostrzegł w rogu za recepcją znajome kwadratowe pudełko, wskoczył na stół otworzył je i spuścił wszystkie dźwigienki na dół.

Teraz musiał się spieszyć. Zeskoczył ze stołu i wbiegł po schodach na drugie piętro. Otworzył drzwi do gabinetu. Doktor Starr stał właśnie nad gniazdkiem, kiedy nagle odwrócił się w stronę Splintera i zamarł. W ciemności trudno było cokolwiek dojrzeć, ale obaj widzieli zarys sylwetki tego drugiego. Mimo to Splinter miał nadzieję, że lekarz nie był w stanie zobaczyć tego, że jego tajemniczy gość był wielkim szczurem.

Po krótkiej chwili ciszy pierwszy odezwał się doktor:

- Kim jesteś? Czego chcesz?

Splinter spodziewał się, że mężczyzna wyciągnie broń, ale on tylko cofnął się o krok.

- Niech pan się mnie nie boi. Nie przychodzę w złych zamiarach – przemówił szczur.

A potem ukląkł i pochylił nisko głowę. Lekarz stał tylko bez ruchu, przyglądając się intruzowi. Nagle Splinter i spokojnym, acz niepozbawionym smutku głosem powiedział:

- Przybyłem tutaj, aby prosić pana o bardzo ważną rzecz. Jest pan moją jedyna nadzieją, doktorze. Jeśli mi pan pomoże, będę panu dozgonnie wdzięczny. – Spojrzał na doktora Starra błyszczącymi w ciemnościach oczami i oznajmił: – Proszę, niech pan uleczy moich synów.


	3. Czekanie

**Zrobiłam małą korektę zakończenia. Teraz wszystko jest lepiej.**

**Nazwa kołysanki to _Edo Lullaby_.**

**Czekanie**

Znów zapadła cisza. Splinter i doktor Starr przyglądali się sobie nawzajem, szczur w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, człowiek z wyrazem głębokiego zdumienia. Oczy ich obu powoli przyzwyczajały się do ciemności i nagle wszystko wokoło było wyraźniejsze. Serce Splintera waliło głośno w jego piersi, odmierzając kolejne sekundy napiętej ciszy. W końcu doktor Starr zrobił krok w stronę swojego gościa, potem drugi, trzeci, czwarty… jakby zbliżał się do czegoś, co go przerażało, ale jednocześnie jakby ktoś stojący z boku zachęcał go, aby podszedł bliżej. Jednak w połowie drogi lekarz się zatrzymał i tylko patrzył na klęczące przed nim stworzenie.

Nagle oczy mężczyzny zeszły ze Splintera w bok i rozszerzyły się.

- Czy-czy to…? – zapytał po chwili, wskazując palcem na wystający zza pleców Splintera szczurzy ogon. Doktor przełknął ślinę i wyszeptał: – Czym ty jesteś?

Już się domyślił, że jego gość nie jest człowiekiem, ale nagle to przestało martwić Splintera. Jeśli musiał się ujawnić, aby ocalić synów, był na to gotów.

- Czymś pomiędzy człowiekiem a gryzoniem – odpowiedział i podniósł wzrok. – Rzadko wychodzę na powierzchnię, ale moi synowie zapadli na jakąś dziwną chorobę i potrzebują pomocy lekarza. – Nagle znów pochylił głowę, prawie dotykając czołem podłogi. – Błagam, niech im pan pomoże.

Przez chwilę doktor milczał, widocznie zastanawiał się nad zaistniałą sytuacją. Splinter miał tylko nadzieję, że mężczyzna jest dobrym człowiekiem i zechce mu pomóc. Szczur zamknął na chwilę oczy i przywołał obraz swoich śpiących dzieci. Sporo czasu upłynęło od kiedy ich opuścił. Oby nic im się nie stało. Nie chciał wrócić do domu i zobaczyć ich w bólu.

Po jakiejś minucie doktor Starr zapytał ostrożnie:

- Czy twoi synowie… są tacy jak ty?

W pierwszej chwili Splinter prychnął śmiechem na myśl o tym, że jego cztery żółwiki byłyby szczurami, ale zaraz spoważniał. Z kolei zaniepokojony brakiem odpowiedzi doktor Starr dodał pośpiesznie:

- Przysięgam, nikomu o was nie powiem. Chcę tylko wiedzieć z czym mam do czynienia, abym mógł oszacować, czy uda mi się wam pomóc.

W tym momencie, tak jak wcześniej z Adeliną, odezwała się wrodzona nieufność Splintera. Skąd miał wiedzieć, czy ten lekarz mówi prawdę? Jednak jakaś część szczura pragnęła gorąco wierzyć, że Martin Starr im pomoże. Ostatecznie po to do niego przyszedł. Splinter podniósł głowę, aby oczy jego i doktora Starra się spotkały. Wydawało się, że jest szczery, ale było w nich coś… Coś trudnego do określenia, jednak to coś wywoływało w Splinterze niepokój. Ostatecznie jednak postanowił zaufać temu człowiekowi, skoro ten wykazywał dobrą wolę.

- I tak, i nie, doktorze – odparł wreszcie szczur. – Moi synowie są tak samo inteligentni jak ja, ale nie są szczurami, tylko żółwiami.

- Żółwiami? – Doktor Starr prychnął śmiechem i podniósł brwi.

- Tak, żółwiami – przytaknął Splinter, zachowując kamienną twarz. – Lecz choć ich nie spłodziłem, są moją jedyną rodziną.

Twarz doktora przybrała dziwny wyraz, ale zanim Splinter zdążył ten wyraz określić, Starr uśmiechnął się życzliwie, wyciągnął do szczura rękę i powiedział:

- W takim razie może opowiesz mi o chorobie swoich synów?

Splinter rozpromienił się, chwycił doktora za rękę i wstał na równie nogi.

* * *

_Donatello znalazł się nagle w długim, ciemnym tunelu. Nie widział prawie nic, ale znajomy szum płynących ścieków wskazywał na to, że był w kanałach. Nie był pewien jak się tu dostał ani, co gorsza, jak wrócić do domu. Nogi same kierowały go przed siebie, jakby jakiś wewnętrzny, bezdźwięczny głos prowadził go gdzieś, gdzie mały żółwik powinien się znaleźć._

_Nagle spokojny szum wody zakłócił chlupot. Odbił się echem po tunelu i sprawił, że Don rozejrzał się szybko po okolicy. Po chwili usłyszał kolejny chlupot, a potem następny. Niebawem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest to tak naprawdę odgłos czyichś kroków. Ktoś powoli szedł przez ścieki i najwyraźniej kierował się w stronę żółwika. Donatello nie był pewien kim albo czym jest tajemniczy intruz, ale miał nadzieję, że to tylko mistrz Splinter, który przyszedł wziąć go ze sobą do domu._

_Zaraz jednak z ciemności wyłoniła się dziwna postać. Tym, co w niej najbardziej rzucało się w oczy, była biała, beznamiętna maska i długi, czarny płaszcz. Na głowie tajemniczy osobnik nosił kapelusz z szerokim rondem. Prawą rękę miał wyprostowaną, wyraźnie widać było, że trzymał w niej coś dużego. Zaczął iść wolnym krokiem w stronę Dona._

_Donatella przeszły dreszcze. Ten ktoś wywoływał w nim lęk; sprawiał, że żółwik był w stanie usłyszeć nad wyraz głośne bicie własnego serca. Nie spuszczając oczu z zamaskowanego przybysza, Don cofnął się o krok. Chciał odwrócić się i uciec jak najdalej, ale kiedy tylko przeniósł wzrok na to, co mężczyzna trzymał, napotkał widok, który jeszcze bardziej zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Im bliżej był człowiek w masce, tym bardziej Don zdawał sobie strawę z tego, że jego ręka ściskała za gardło mistrza Splintera. Jego łapy spoczywały na dłoni, która go więziła, ale szczur nie walczył. Spojrzał tylko mętnym, pełnym bólu wzrokiem na stojącego obok syna i spuścił głowę, jakby nie miał już sił się bronić._

_- Hej, mały – odezwał się nagle mężczyzna. Jego głos był głęboki, syczący, przerażający. Człowiek w masce przeniósł swój wzrok z żółwia na szczura i kontynuował: – Czytałeś kiedyś taką książkę _Myszy i ludzie_?_

_- N-nie, proszę pana – wyjąkał Donatello, wciąż patrząc na swojego ojca._

_- W takim razie pokażę ci jak Lennie Small głaskał myszy._

_Zacisnął rękę wokół szyi Splintera i przechylił ją bardzo mocno do tyłu. Dziwny dźwięk, jakby chrzęst rozległ się po kanałach i mężczyzna w masce rozluźnił uścisk, pozwalając, aby ciało mistrza Splintera opadło bezwładnie na ziemię._

* * *

Oczy Dona otworzyły się. Jego bracia spali, opatuleni w koce i spokojni. Założył, że zapewne właśnie śniło im się coś bardzo miłego, bo nie wydawali się niczym zaniepokojeni, a Mikey miał nawet na twarzy uśmiech. Sam Donatello nie mógł powiedzieć o sobie, że jego sen był przyjemny. Prawdę mówiąc, nadal bał się, że może on stać się prawdą. Musiał to sprawdzić. Musiał się upewnić, że to był tylko koszmar, który nie miał nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Pragnął zatopić się w ciepłych, szerokich ramionach, które wydawały się bezpiecznym schronieniem przed wszelkiego rodzaju złem.

Podniósł się z łóżka i z trudem usiadł. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale utrzymał głowę prosto. Jego wilgotne od łez oczy natychmiast spoczęły na macie, gdzie zwykle spał mistrz Splinter, a która teraz była pusta. W jego głowie pojawiło się wiele myśli, które przeraziły go jeszcze bardziej. Wciąż nie mogąc w to uwierzyć, wstał, podbiegł do maty i padł na nią. Zaczął macać pościel rękoma, jakby spodziewał się znaleźć pod nią ciało, które powinno w tej chwili tam leżeć. Jednak choć bardzo tego nie chciał, wyglądało na to, że mistrz Splinter zniknął.

Don szybko wstał na równe nogi, podbiegł do swoich braci i zaczął gwałtownie szturchać Leo.

- Leo, Leo, obudź się.

Jego starszy brat wydał z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia, a potem otworzył jedno oko i popatrzył na niego leniwym wzrokiem. Don trochę się odsunął i zaczął szturchać Rapha, a kiedy i on się obudził, Don przeszedł do Mike'a. Wszyscy trzej usiedli i przetarli zaspane oczy, zanim nie spojrzeli na brata z poirytowaniem. Pierwszym, który się odezwał, był Leonardo:

- O co chodzi, Donnie?

- Mistrz Splinter… – zaczął Donatello i wskazał puste legowisko ich ojca. – Nie ma go.

Nagle oczy Rafaela, Leonarda i Michelangela się rozszerzyły. Przez chwilę trwała cisza, a potem Leo odchrząknął, przyjął poważny wyraz twarzy i oświadczył:

- Wracajmy do łóżek. Sensei na pewno niedługo wróci. Nie zostawiłby nas bez opieki na więcej niż półgodziny.

- A jeśli nie? – spytał Michelangelo.

- Znowu zaczynasz, Mikey? – spytał z irytacją Raph i pokazał mu pięść.

- Mike ma rację – odparł nagle Donatello. Trzy pozostałe żółwie spojrzały na niego ze zdumieniem. – Mam złe przeczucia. Co jeśli mistrzowi coś się stało?

- Don, wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział Leonardo, kładąc rękę na ramieniu młodszego brata. Uśmiechnął się nawet do niego, a potem zwrócił do reszty rodzeństwa: – Chodźmy spać. Powinniśmy leżeć w łóżkach.

Położyli się na swoich matach i okryli kocami. Zamknęli oczy, próbując zasnąć, ale sen jak na złość nie chciał przyjść. Donatello przekręcił się na drugi bok. Teraz leżał tyłem do braci. Wizja opadającego na ziemię Splintera nie dawała mu spokoju. Nawiedzała go wciąż i wciąż, sprawiając, że opatulił się mocniej kocem i zwinął w kłębek. Czytał zbyt wiele artykułów na temat przyrody, aby nie widzieć, co dzieje się z kręgowcami, kiedy ich kark zostanie przez kogoś lub coś przekręcony w tak nienaturalny sposób. Zresztą sam mistrz Splinter raz mu to nawet wyjaśnił. Myśl o śmierci ojca nie dawała mu spokoju. Don bał się. Bał się, że ktoś tam na górze chciał zrobić sensei krzywdę. Ale dlaczego ktoś mógłby tego chcieć? Przecież mistrz Splinter nic nikomu nie zawinił.

Jednak mistrz zawsze powtarzał, że nie wolno im wychodzić na powierzchnię, bo ludzie ich nie zrozumieją; bo ludzie boją się tego, czego nie rozumieją i chcą to zniszczyć, aby poczuć się znów bezpiecznie. Choć Don i jego bracia bardzo chcieli zobaczyć jak wygląda świat poza ściekami i raz nawet udało im się wymknąć na ulice Nowego Jorku, wiedzieli doskonale, że ich ojciec miał na uwadze jedynie ich własne dobro.

Aczkolwiek sam wiele razy wychodził na górę, aby pozałatwiać różne rzeczy. Na pewno nie znalazłby tej zupy w ściekach. Musiał ją zabrać z powierzchni, oczywiście używając swoich zdolności ninjutsu. To co im czterem nie wychodziło zbyt dobrze, jemu udawało się z łatwością. Ukrywał się w ciemnym kącie, w odpowiednim momencie przechodził bezszelestnie do miejsca przeznaczenia, robił co trzeba i ulatniał się, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek zauważyć.

Lecz i mistrz Splinter nie był niezniszczalny. Lecz i mistrz Splinter mógł popełnić błąd. Lecz i mistrza Splinera można było zranić. I ta myśl sprawiała, że sen Dona wydawał mu się bardzo prawdopodobny i jeszcze bardziej przerażający. Dlatego mały Donatello miał szczerą nadzieję, że sensei niebawem wróci, cały i zdrowy.

* * *

Splinter siedział przy biurku, a doktor Starr opierał się o blat i słuchał uważnie tego, co szczur do niego mówił. Zasilanie było włączone, więc w klinice paliło się światło. Splinter dokładnie opisał wszystkie objawy, jakie zauważył u swoich synów.

- I to wszystko, doktorze – zakończył Splinter. – Co jest moim dzieciom?

Przez chwilę doktor Starr milczał\, spoglądając gdzieś przed siebie. W końcu oświadczył:

- Jest wiele chorób o takich objawach, ale pierwsza, jaka przychodzi mi do głowy, to dżuma.

Splinter zamarł.

_…nie zapominaj, jak wybuchła plaga dżumy…_

Popatrzył na stojącego przed nim Starra.

- Czy jest możliwe, abym to ja ich zaraził? – spytał po chwili ciszy.

- Być może – odpowiedział Starr. Podniósł głowę wyżej i dodał: – Jednakże to też może nie być dżuma. Jak już mówiłem: jest wiele chorób, które charakteryzują się bólem brzucha, gorączką, kaszlem i mdłościami. Martwią mnie jednak te czarne plamy. Musiałbym jeszcze poszukać informacji. W tej chwili nie jestem w stanie pomyśleć o niczym innym, poza dżumą. Być może powinienem cię przebadać, aby sprawdzić, czy i ty nie masz tego, co oni.

- Czuję się dobrze – odparł Splinter, ale zaraz spojrzał na swoje ręce i powiedział: – Tak sądzę. Nic mnie nie boli, nie kaszlę, nie mam mdłości… – Podniósł znów głowę i popatrzył Starrowi w oczy. – Ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę być nosicielem i że nie zaraziłem moich synów.

- Mogę pobrać twoją krew i przeprowadzić kilka wstępnych testów – zaproponował doktor.

Splinter nic nie odpowiedział. Wsparł się na oparciach fotela i powstał. Następnie podwinął rękaw, odsłaniając prawe ramię.

- Proszę mi tylko powiedzieć, co mam robić.

Doktor Starr uśmiechnął się.

- Jadłeś coś wcześniej? – spytał nagle. Splinter podniósł brwi ze zdziwienia, więc lekarz dodał: – Badanie krwi wymaga, aby pacjent był na czczo.

Splinter zastanowił się. Rano nic nie jadł, bo najpierw musiał nakarmić synów, a potem był zbyt zajęty zdobywaniem zupy i martwieniem się o to, co dalej, aby pomyśleć o jedzeniu. Kiedy wrócił do domu, był tak zmęczony, że nie chciał się nigdzie ruszać, a co dopiero pójść do lodówki i coś sobie przygotować. Potem… potem jakoś tak zapomniał o jedzeniu. Obserwował uważnie swoje małe żółwiki, robił im okłady, opróżniał kubły, przygotowywał ciepłe posiłki i próbował upilnować. Wychodziło więc na to, że tak – był na czczo.

- Nie, nic nie jadłem – odpowiedział.

Doktor Starr przystąpił do dzieła. Związał mocno linką prawe ramię Splintera i wymacał żyłę. Szczur odgarnął trochę futra w miejscu, w którym zginał łokieć, a lekarz posmarował je spirytusem i wbił strzykawkę. Splinter poczuł niezbyt silne, ale też bardzo nieprzyjemne ukłucie. Kiedy popatrzył na strzykawkę, zobaczył jak jej plastikowy bębenek powoli napełnia się karmazynowym płynem, który wcześniej płynął w jego zmutowanym ciele. Gdy wypełnił się już całkiem, doktor Starr wyciągnął strzykawkę i przyłożył do rany Splintera wacik. Następnie odczepił igłę, wyrzucił ją do kosza i popatrzył na zawartość bębenka.

- Hm… ciekawe. Spodziewałem się, że krew mutanta będzie miała inny kolor.

* * *

Nie byli pewni ile godzin upłynęło, ale wydawało im się, że była to cała wieczność. Naprawdę próbowali zasnąć, jednak nerwy zbyt ich rozsadzały od środka, aby po zamknięciu oczu byli w stanie zapaść w sen. Przekręcali się z boku na bok, rozglądali po pogrążonym w ciszy mateczniku, od czasu do czasu któryś z nich coś powiedział, a inny go uciszał. Tak naprawdę wszyscy czterej czekali z niecierpliwością, aż w przejściu do matecznika pojawi się znajoma postać szczura w pomarańczowej yukacie. Wtedy ten szczur zobaczy, że nie śpią, podejdzie do nich, coś powie i posiedzi z nimi dopóki nie zasną. Mistrz Splinter bardzo długo kazał na siebie czekać i to czekanie było nie do zniesienia.

- W takich warunkach nie da się spać! – wrzasnął Rafael.

- Wygląda na to, że nie zaśniemy – stwierdził Leonardo. – Równie dobrze możemy się czymś zająć. Co wy na mały trening?

- Sensei zakazał nam ruszać się z łóżek – odparł Raph. – Poza tym i tak pewnie byśmy zemdleli w środku treningu. Chcesz, abyśmy coś sobie zrobili, Leo?

- To może poczytamy komiksy? – zaproponował Mike z nadzieją w głosie.

- Chcesz, to czytaj, byle po cichu. Ja nie chcę wiedzieć jak Siły Sprawiedliwości pokonały jakiegoś durnego superzbira – oświadczył Raph.

Michelangelo wydał z siebie okrzyk radości i zaraz ruszył w stronę swojej kolekcji komiksów. Wybrał kilka z nich, ułożył w kupkę, położył tuż obok swojej maty i z pierwszym z brzegu komiksem wskoczył pod pierzynę.

Leonardo usiadł i pochylił się nad Donatellem.

- Wszystko dobrze, Donnie? – szepnął do niego.

Don tylko przeniósł oczy ze ściany na starszego brata, którego twarz wyrażała zmartwienie jego dziwnym milczeniem. Don westchnął i spojrzał znów na ścianę.

- Boję się o mistrza – odpowiedział po chwili.

- Sam mówiłeś Mikey'emu, że sensei sobie poradzi. – Leonardo uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Wiem, ale… – zaczął Donatello, jednak urwał, kiedy przypomniał sobie swój sen.

Leo spoważniał i cofnął się odrobinę.

- Ale co?

Don położył się na plecach, a potem usiadł. On i Leo popatrzyli sobie w oczy.

- Miałem straszny sen, Leo – powiedział.

- Jaki? – zapytał Leonardo.

W tym momencie Rafael popatrzył na swoich braci z zainteresowaniem. Również wzrok Michelangela odwrócił się od komiksu i skierował w stronę Leonarda i Donatella, który w pierwszej chwili poczuł się speszony tym, że inni na niego patrzą, jednak zaraz się uspokoił i zebrał myśli do kupy.

- Śniło mi się, że jestem sam w ciemnym tunelu. Idę sobie, idę, a tu nagle pojawia się jakiś straszny człowiek w masce na twarzy i w czarnym płaszczu. Podchodzi do mnie, widzę, że trzyma coś w ręce. – Mówiąc to, wyprostował rękę w taki sam sposób, jak mężczyzna w jego śnie. Po chwili ją opuścił i ciągnął dalej: – Chcę przed nim uciec, ale… ale… – urwał i nagle zachciało mu się płakać. Jego bracia patrzyli na niego z uwagą, czekając na to, co powie, on jednak nie chciał mówić dalej.

- „Ale"? – Brwi Rafaela podniosły się do góry. – Co było dalej?

- Mów, mów, Donnie – zachęcał Leo.

- Patrzę na to, co on trzyma – kontynuował niechętnie Don – i widzę mistrza Splintera.

Oczy Rapha i Mike'a rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, ale nie przerywali bratu.

- Ten… ten człowiek odwraca się do mnie i pyta czy czytałem jakąś książkę o myszach. Odpowiadam, że nie, a on mi mówi, że pokaże mi jak jakiś Lennie głaskał myszy, i… i wtedy…

Oczy żółwika napełniły się łzami, które jednak nie potoczyły się po jego policzkach w dół. Otarł je ręką, ale pojawiły się nowe. Miał nadzieję, że jego bracia domyślą się, co było dalej i że nie będzie musiał kończyć, jednak po chwili usłyszał rozgniewany głos Rapha:

- Przestań się mazgaić, Donnie, i mów co było dalej! I to zaraz!

- Co ten facet zrobił mistrzowi Splinterowi? – spytał Mike.

Donatello podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nich załzawionymi oczyma.

- Złamał mu kark – powiedział cicho.

Przez chwilę trwała cisza. Raph, Leo i Mike przyglądali się sobie nawzajem jakby oczekiwali od siebie jakiegoś odzewu. Leo, który był najbliżej Dona, objął go jednym ramieniem i obdarzył lekkim uśmiechem.

- To był tylko sen, Donnie. Sen, który nic nie znaczy.

- Chyba nie wierzysz, że mistrz Splinter dałby się tak łatwo pokonać, co, Donnie? – dodał Raph.

- Nie – Don spuścił wzrok. – Oczywiście, że nie.

- Prędzej mistrz skopałby mu tyłek w iście superbohaterskim stylu! – wykrzyknął Mikey i aż podskoczył w miejscu. – Najpierw walnąłby go w brzuch, BACH! – Zaczął boksować w powietrzu. – Potem zafundowałby mu kop z półobrotu prosto w twarz! Kiaaaa! – I kopnął swojego niewidzialnego przeciwnika jak na filmie karate. Postawił nogę na ziemi i odwrócił się do braci: – A na koniec przygwoździłby go ogonem i powiedział jakiś bajerancki tekst, jak…

- Wystarczy, Mikey! – przerwał mu ostro Raph. A potem zwrócił sie do Dona: – W każdym razie czaisz o co chodzi. Jestem pewien, że mistrz Splinter wejdzie tutaj lada chwila, bez ani jednego zadrapania. A wtedy będzie ci głupio, że z tak durnego powodu ryczałeś jak dziewczyna.

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu Donatello się uśmiechnął. Szybko wytarł łzy i położył się. Michelangelo powrócił do komiksów, a Leonardo i Rafael poszli do kuchni, aby przygotować sobie jakąś nocną przekąskę. Po kilku minutach powrócili, usiedli na swoich matach i zaczęli jeść. Niebawem cały matecznik napełnił się żywymi rozmowami na różne tematy.

Jednakże od czasu do czasu któryś z chłopców spoglądał w stronę kanałów w nadziei ujrzenia zarysu sylwetki swojego ojca. Przejście jednak ciągle pozostawało puste, choć gorąco pragnęli dostrzec cokolwiek, co świadczyłoby o rychłym powrocie Splintera. Doszli wreszcie do momentu, kiedy zmęczenie brało nad nimi górę i ich oczy lepiły się. Mimo to coś wewnątrz nich kazało im czuwać, dopóki nie przybędzie ich mistrz.

* * *

Doktor Starr podał Splinterowi kubek zielonej herbaty i kilka ciastek, a szczur przyjął je lekko pochylając głowę w geście podziękowania. Ugryzł jedno ciastko i przyłożył herbatę do ust, a wtedy jego wzrok mimowolnie spoczął na oknie, przez które widać było jaśniejące od pierwszych promieni słońca fioletowawe niebo. W pierwszej chwili Splinter zamarł, a potem gwałtownie podniósł się z krzesła. Było już bardzo późno. Powinien dawno być w domu, ze swoimi synami. Jeśli się obudzą i zobaczą, że go nie ma, będą się niepokoić.

- Jestem bardzo wdzięczny za gościnność, ale muszę już iść, doktorze. Zbyt długo tu jestem.

Wyszedł zza recepcji i skierował się w stronę okna. Oczy doktora Starra wodziły za nim, jednak lekarz nawet nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca.

- Ale nie dopiłeś herbaty – zawołał za gościem.

Splinter otworzył okno, a potem spojrzał w stronę Starra.

- Muszę iść do moich synów zanim się zorientują, że mnie nie ma. Proszę mi tylko powiedzieć, kiedy będą wyniki testów.

- Myślę, że dziś albo jutro wieczorem na pewno będą. Postaram się to załatwić jak najszybciej.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję, doktorze.

Pokłonił się i wdrapał na parapet, aby zaraz wyjść przez okno i znaleźć się znów w zaułku. Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Wyglądało na to, że teren był czysty. Splinter szybko przedostał się do studzienki i zszedł na dół do środka. Następnie pośpiesznym krokiem ruszył w stronę matecznika. Idąc po kanałach, modlił się w duchu, żeby w jego domu wszystko było dobrze. Stracił poczucie czasu. Powinien opuścić praktykę doktora Starra zaraz po tym jak pobrano mu krew. Oby chłopcy teraz spali, nieświadomi tego, że ich ojciec był nieobecny. Gdyby się obudzili, a jego by nie było…

_Mike powiedział, że nas porzuciłeś, mistrzu._

…kto wie, co by sobie pomyśleli?

_Wybacz mi, mistrzu. Długo nie wracałeś, więc bałem się, że…_

Zbliżał się już do matecznika, więc zaczął iść szybciej. Na dźwięk dudniących po kanałach kroków cztery przysypiające maluchy nagle się ożywiły i po raz setny tej nocy spojrzeli w stronę wejścia. Splinter zbliżał się do nich coraz bardziej, a jego sylwetka stawała się coraz wyraźniejsza z każdym pokonanym metrem. Żółwie uśmiechnęły się i usiadły. Idący ku nim Splinter natychmiast zauważył tę zmianę pozycji. A więc już się obudziły. Zapewne szedł do nich tak szybko, że za bardzo przy tym hałasował.

Wkroczył do matecznika i stanął w przejściu. Jego synowie podnieśli się z miejsca i natychmiast do niego podbiegli, wołając radośnie: „Sensei". Przez chwilę miał silną chęć, aby kucnąć i otworzyć szeroko ramiona, aby ich uściskać, jednak kiedy tylko zgiął odrobinę kolana…

_Jest wiele chorób o takich objawach, ale pierwsza, jaka przychodzi mi do głowy, to dżuma._

_Dżuma_ – to słowo zabrzmiało echem w jego głowie jak natrętny szept. Splinter zawahał się. A potem zrobił dwa kroki w tył i gestem nakazał synom się zatrzymać. Spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Splinter wziął głęboki oddech, wyprostował się i cofnął jeszcze odrobinę. Musiał być stanowczy, dla ich własnego dobra.

- Nie podchodźcie, moi synowie – powiedział po chwili.

Zdumieli się jeszcze bardziej. W ich oczach pojawił się smutek i wtedy Splinter odkrył, że czuwali o wiele dłużej niż mu się na początku wydawało. Chciał ich przytulić, tak jak oni pragnęli uściskać jego, ale zwalczył to pragnienie. Nie, kontakt fizyczny mógł pogorszyć ich stan. Dopóki sam nie będzie pewien, że nie jest nosicielem albo nie pozbędzie się zarazków, Splinter musiał zachować wobec żółwi dystans.

- Wybaczcie mi, moi synowie – zaczął. – Najlepiej będzie, jeśli przez pewien czas nie będziemy się do siebie zbliżać. Musimy zachować pewne środki ostrożności, aby wasz stan się nie pogorszył.

Przez chwilę milczeli, jakby nie za bardzo rozumieli, co do nich powiedział, a jednocześnie byli zbyt lękliwi, aby spytać.

Pierwszy odezwał się Mikey:

- Mistrzu, gdzie byłeś?

- Musiałem… coś zrobić – odpowiedział cicho szczur, spuszczając wzrok. – Coś bardzo ważnego.

- Martwiliśmy się o ciebie – dodał Don. Było w jego głosie coś głębszego, jakiś wielki smutek, który sprawił, że Splinter poczuł się winny. – Dlaczego tak długo cię nie było?

- Przepraszam – powiedział. – Straciłem poczucie czasu.

- Dobrze, że jesteś – odparł Leo i uśmiechnął się.

Nagle wszyscy czterej zaczęli ziewać. Splinter pomyślał, że musieli być bardzo zmęczeni. Sam chciał się wreszcie położyć, choć na kilka godzin.

- Chodźmy spać, moi synowie - oświadczył. – To był bardzo długi dzień.

- Tak jest, mistrzu Splinter – powiedzieli chórem chłopcy.

Wrócili grzecznie na maty. Splinter odsunął swoją na drugi koniec matecznika, aż do ściany. Położył się na boku, twarzą do synów, którzy popatrzyli na niego i, mimo znacznego dystansu, posłali ojcu szerokie uśmiechy. Zamknęli oczy i niemal natychmiast pogrążyli się we śnie, a wtedy szczur również się rozpromienił. Byli tacy słodcy, kiedy spali, tacy spokojni. Nie mógł ich przytulić ani pogłaskać po głowie, więc musiał okazać swoją miłość w inny sposób. Tylko jedna rzecz przychodziła mu do głowy.

Postanowił im zaśpiewać.

_Nen-nen korori yo,_ (Śpij, moje dziecię, śpij kochane.)

_Okorori yo._ (Zamknij oczy.)

Jego głos był spokojny, melancholijny, cichy. Wiele razy śpiewał im tę kołysankę, choć sam nie pamiętał, skąd ją znał. Być może Shen nuciła ją czasem w trakcie pracy. To jednak nie było ważne. Najważniejsza była chwila obecna.

_Bōya wa yoi ko da, _(Jesteś takim dobrym dzieckiem,)

_Nenne shina._ (Śpij, mój skarbie, śpij.)

Nie znał innych kołysanek, ale ta wystarczyła. Poza tym on lubił im ją śpiewać, a oni lubili go słuchać.

_Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta? _(Gdzie jest twoja niania? Dokąd poszła?)

_Ano yama koete,_ (Wybrała się w podróż przez góry,)

_Sato e itta._ (Do rodzinnego domu.)

_Sato no miyage ni,_ (Jako pamiątkę z rodzinnego miasta,)

_Nani morouta? _(Powiedz, co przyniosła ci?)

_Den-den taiko ni, Shō no fue._ (Klekoczący bębenek i bambusowy flecik.)

Zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie odpłynąć. Zasypiał, nie będąc pewnym tego, co nastąpi po przebudzeniu, ale miał nadzieję, że wszystko się wyjaśni i że jego synowie wyzdrowieją. A wtedy on będzie mógł ich dotknąć.


	4. Lekarstwo Część 1

**Lekarstwo, część 1**

Nad Nowym Jorkiem nastał świt. Adelina wyszła tylnym wejściem ze schroniska, trzymając w rękach ciężki worek ze śmieciami. Położyła go na ziemi, podniosła klapę śmietnika, wrzuciła torbę do środka i jednym szybkim ruchem zamknęła z trzaskiem pokrywę. Otrzepała dłonie i już miała wracać do środka, kiedy nagle poczuła w powietrzu coś niepokojącego. Jej przeczucie potwierdziło się, kiedy usłyszała za sobą znajomy, drwiący głos:

- Zakonnica. Bardzo oryginalne.

Adelina odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła zadziornie do stojącego na ulicy nadnaturalnie wysokiego mężczyzny w długim czarnym płaszczu. Mężczyzna ów nosił na głowie kapelusz z szerokim rondem, a jego twarz zakrywała beznamiętna, biała maska.

- Mogłem się domyśleć, że przyślą właśnie ciebie. – Zrobił dwa kroki w stronę Adeliny. Teraz stali naprzeciw siebie. – Znowu spróbujesz popsuć mój plan?

- Saturninie, ja nie spróbuję. Ja go zepsuję. – Nagle spoważniała i spojrzała na niego chłodno. – Trzymaj się z dala od Splintera. I od jego synów też.

Ten, którego nazwała Saturninem, zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Myślisz, że możesz mi cokolwiek zakazać, mała, głupia dziewczynko? Jestem starszy i silniejszy od ciebie. Twoje słowa nie sprawią, że zrezygnuję ze szczura. Prędzej czy później trafi do mnie, a wtedy… – Urwał, a Adelina dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że za tą maską krył się szatański uśmiech.

- Nie ciesz się tak – powiedziała i podniosła wyżej głowę. – On nie jest głupcem. Odkryje twoją słabość i cię pokona.

- Zapominasz o jednym ważnym szczególe, droga Adelino. – Cofnął się o kilka kroków. Nagle stawał się coraz bardziej przeźroczysty. Zanim jednak zniknął całkowicie, powiedział do niej: – Uczucia przesłaniają jasność myślenia.

Już go nie było.

* * *

Adelina stała przez dłuższy czas na dworze, pogrążona w swoich własnych myślach. Wiedziała, że Saturnin planował coś dużego. Jego działania zawsze były wyrachowane. Aby go powstrzymać musiała rozpracować jego plan i przewidzieć jego następny punkt. To nie wydawało się znowu takie trudne. W końcu ścigała go niemal od zawsze. Ale z drugiej strony nie była pewna, ile miała czasu.

Westchnęła i powróciła do kuchni. Miała jeszcze wiele do zrobienia, zanim reszta zgromadzenia się obudzi.

Kolejne dni były bardzo trudne dla Splintera. Dłużyły się niemiłosiernie, wypełniając niepewnością i zmartwieniem jego serce. Mimo że doktor Starr twierdził, że już następnego wieczoru wyniki badań będą gotowe, to kiedy Splinter przyszedł do niego, okazało się, że ich nie ma i należy poczekać jeszcze jeden dzień. Tak więc Splinter wrócił następnego wieczoru, ale wtedy dowiedział się, że coś poszło nie tak i trzeba było powtórzyć badania. Trzeciego wieczoru już były jakieś wyniki, które wykluczały pewne choroby, ale doktor twierdził, że pozostało jeszcze wiele do sprawdzenia, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o dżumę. Sytuacja powtarzała się za każdym razem, kiedy Splinter do niego przychodził. Szczur starał się bardzo zachować spokój i nie skrzyczeć lekarza za to, że przedłużał jego mękę, ponieważ ufał, że to nie jest wina lekarza.

Dzień był dla Splintera najtrudniejszy. Bo w dzień musiał trzymać się od swoich synów z dala. Czasem miał wrażenie, że być może ta kwarantanna jest zbędna. Być może niepotrzebnie odgradzał się od nich. W końcu doktor Starr powiedział, że to niekoniecznie musi być dżuma.

_Dżuma…_

Ale Splinter musiał się upewnić. Cały czas powtarzał sobie, że robi dobrze; że nie powinien ryzykować zdrowia swoich dzieci, jeśli nie ma pewności, czy to on ściągnął na nich tę chorobę. Wystarczyło tylko poczekać na wyniki, a wtedy wszystko będzie jasne. Lecz czekanie do wieczora w niepewności, bez możliwości choćby siedzenia przy żółwiach, które potrzebowały ojca bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, było jedną wielką torturą.

Bywało, że niespodziewanie do niego podbiegały, a on wtedy podniesionym głosem kazał im się zatrzymać i nie zbliżać się do niego. Widząc lęk w ich oczach, natychmiast łagodniał, prosił o wybaczenie za swój ostry ton i zapewniał ich, że nadal był ich przybranym ojcem. Wciąż powtarzał, że kwarantanna ma służyć ich dobru i że nie muszą się o nic martwić, oni jednak wydawali się nic nie rozumieć. A kiedy wychodził z domu na spotkanie ze Starrem, chłopcy dzielili się między sobą przypuszczeniami, o które nie śmieli zapytać swojego mistrza.

Podejrzewali, że Splinter zakazał im do siebie podchodzić, bo nie chciał się od nich zarazić.

Sama myśl sprawiała, że czuli się zdołowani, dlatego starali się ją odepchnąć. W końcu poza dystansowaniem się od nich fizycznie, okazywał im raczej czułość. Niemniej jednak czasem nie mogli oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ich ojciec brzydził się ich dotykać; że lęk przed chorobą, na którą zapadli oni, mógł być silniejszy niż jego miłość. To w końcu oni byli chorzy. W jaki sposób mogło im się „pogorszyć"? Jaki inny cel mogłaby mieć ta kwarantanna? Jednak zawsze, kiedy Splinter wracał do domu i witał ich z uśmiechem; zawsze, kiedy śpiewał albo czytał im do snu; zawsze, kiedy czuli się niedobrze (zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie), a on próbował ulżyć ich cierpieniom, sam skracał ten dystans i sami oddalali od siebie tę myśl, uważając ją za niemądrą.

Ich stan się pogarszał. Coraz częściej leżeli nieruchomo na matach i z wysoką gorączką. Nie wymiotowali już, ale zdarzało się, że nagle któryś z nich zemdlał w drodze do łazienki. Czarne plamy stawały się coraz większe i ciemniejsze, napawając Splintera jeszcze większym niepokojem.

Była też jeszcze jedna rzecz, która go nurtowała, ale w zupełnie inny sposób. Zdarzyło się to pierwszy raz następnego ranka po wizycie u doktora Starra. Kiedy tylko Splinter się obudził, jego oczy natychmiast powędrowały w stronę legowiska żółwi. Podniósł się gwałtownie na równe nogi, kiedy spostrzegł, że jego dzieci zniknęły. Zaraz rozejrzał się po mateczniku. Znalazł ich w kuchni. Siedzieli przy stole, zbyt zajęci rozmową i posiłkiem, aby zwrócić uwagę na stojącego z boku Splintera. Sam szczur przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem tym, co jedzą jego synowie. Z miejsca, w którym stał, był w stanie określić, że było to coś płynnego, bo zostało podane w miskach i chłopcy używali do jedzenia łyżek. Nie wyglądało jak płatki z mlekiem, przypominało raczej jakąś zupę. A po woni, która niebawem dotarła do jego nozdrzy, Splinter wnioskował, że był to rosół.

Ale skąd się wziął? Być może najprostszym sposobem, aby się tego dowiedzieć, było po prostu zapytać.

- Moi synowie – odezwał się w końcu. Przerwali jedzenie zupy i spojrzeli w stronę mistrza Splintera. – Skąd wzięliście tę zupę?

Pytanie to sprawiło, że wszyscy czterej popatrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Było tak, jak się obudziliśmy, mistrzu Splinter – wyjaśnił Don.

- Po prostu stało sobie na stole – dodał Mikey.

- Myśleliśmy, że to ty je tu przyniosłeś, mistrzu – wtrącił Raph.

- Jest nawet jedna dla ciebie – oświadczył Leo i wskazał miskę tuż obok siebie, a której szczur wcześniej nie zauważył.

Splinter zamyślił się przez chwilę. Już zaczynał wszystko rozumieć. Domyślał się nawet, kto mógł dostarczyć rosół do ich kryjówki, choć nie wiedział, skąd ten ktoś znal drogę. Splinter chciał wierzyć, że to tylko akt dobroci, ale jego nieufność kazała mu sprawdzić, czy w tej – z pozoru niewinnej zupie – może kryć jakaś trucizna albo środek odurzający. Jednak jego chłopcy wydawali się czuć dobrze. Oczywiście na tyle dobrze, na ile można się czuć, będąc pokrytym czarnymi plamkami i kaszląc co jakiś czas.

- Jak się czujecie? – zapytał po chwili. Musiał się dowiedzieć.

- Rano było nam gorąco i bolało nas gardło, ale teraz jest już trochę lepiej, mistrzu Splinter – odpowiedział Leo i się uśmiechnął.

Reszta przytaknęła. Splinter zastanowił się jeszcze trochę. Adelina nie wyglądała na złego człowieka, wręcz przeciwnie – okazała mu dużo ciepła. Z drugiej strony odnosił wrażenie, że wiedziała o nim aż za dużo. Zaufanie jej byłoby nierozważne.

- Leonardo, połóż moją zupę na podłodze, o tutaj. – Splinter wskazał miejsce metr przed sobą. – Muszę ją sprawdzić.

- Tak jest, mistrzu Splinter.

Leo wziął miskę i zrobił, co mu kazano. Dopiero, kiedy wrócił do stołu, Splinter pochylił się nad zupą i zaczął ją uważnie badać. Najpierw powąchał ją i to kilka razy. Nie wyczuł nic podejrzanego, jedynie aromat rosołu. Włożył język do miski i zanurzył go w zupie. Podniósł nieco te wyżej głowę. Na jego twarzy malowało się skupienie i przez chwilę wyglądał jak smakosz albo szef kuchni oceniający potrawę. W smaku też nie znalazł nic podejrzanego. Jego wyczulone, szczurze zmysły od razu zarejestrowałyby obecność czegoś podejrzanego, ale wyglądało na to, że był to zwyczajny, nieszkodliwy rosół.

Podniósł się na równe nogi i spojrzał w stronę żółwi, które przez cały czas przyglądały się jego badaniom i czekały na werdykt.

- Możecie jeść – oznajmił szczur. – Dobrze wam zrobi.

Kilka godzin później, kiedy już dopilnował, aby jego synowie poszli spać i szykował się do wyjścia, zauważył, że miski zniknęły. Odtąd dzień w dzień na ich stole pojawiała się jakaś zupa, a potem pozostałe po niej naczynia ginęły bez śladu. Splinter spędził wiele godzin medytując nad tym, czy powinien ufać tajemniczej zakonnicy. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że warto byłoby się z nią rozmówić. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, nie wiedząc czy jest nosicielem dżumy, czy nie, dlatego postanowił zaczekać z tym na odpowiednią chwilę.

* * *

Adelina westchnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem. Stała oparta o ścianę i czekała. Poparzyła na zegarek. Ten mały szczyl kazał jej na siebie czekać już dwadzieścia minut. Znów westchnęła. Zastanowiła się nad wszystkim, o czym udało jej się dowiedzieć. Plan Saturnina wydawał się być w sumie dość banalny, ale jakby nie do końca w jego stylu. Na pewno kryło się w nim coś jeszcze, coś co jej umykało.

Dobrze wiedziała jak pokrzyżować Saturninowi szyki. Przemyślała wszystko bardzo dokładnie i teraz musiała tylko wprowadzić w życie swój zamysł. Ale do tego potrzebny był jej pomocnik, który z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się spóźniał. Wysłała go tylko do sklepu. Jak długo można robić zakupy?

- Gotowe – odezwał się znajomy, znudzony głos.

Adelina popatrzyła w prawo, gdzie stał na oko dziesięcioletni chłopiec. Na głowie miał burzę kędzierzawych włosów o kolorze żyta. Okrągła, jasna twarz i wielkie, niebieskie oczy nadawały mu niewinny, niemal anielski wygląd. Chłopiec miał na sobie grube ubranie – kurtkę z kożuchem, dżinsy i wełnianą czapkę. Pod pachą trzymał słoik z piklami.

- Co tak długo? – spytała Adelina.

Chłopiec podszedł do niej i podał jej pikle.

- Była duża kolejka, a jakiś facet miał problem z wydaniem reszty – odparł, po czym przeszedł do sedna: – Na pewno chcesz to zrobić? Jestem pewien, że da się ich wyleczyć w bardziej przyziemny sposób.

- Choroba, na którą zapadły żółwie, jest wyjątkowa, więc wymaga wyjątkowych środków – oświadczyła Adelina, przyglądając się słoikowi z każdej strony. – Poza tym jeśli chcemy udaremnić plan Saturnina, musimy działać szybko.

- Nie możesz go załatwić raz a dobrze? Po co trzymasz bajerancką broń, skoro jej nie używasz?

- Jesteś nowy w tym interesie, ale powinieneś już wiedzieć, że sama „bajerancka broń" nie wystarczy. Saturnin działa przebiegle, więc my też musimy.

- Ale to nudne.

- Takie życie. A teraz wybacz. – Podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. – Mam dużo pracy.

Weszła do środka. Jej pomocnik został sam. Nie za bardzo wiedział, co powinien ze sobą zrobić, więc poszedł poszwę dać się po Nowym Jorku.

Splinter podniósł studzienkę kanalizacyjną, odsunął ją na bok i wyszedł, a następnie wstawił znów na miejsce, tak jak robił każdego wieczoru, idąc na spotkanie z doktorem Starrem. I tak jak zawsze, miał nadzieję, że tym razem dowie się w końcu, czy jest zagrożeniem dla swoich synów, czy nie. Ciemność spowijała ulice, a on ukrył się w zaułku koło schroniska i rozejrzał za jakimiś świadkami. Kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że teren jest czysty, już miał ruszyć w stronę drzwi doktora, ale nagle usłyszał znajomy głos:

- Czekałam na ciebie. Jest coś, o czym chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać.

Odwrócił się ostrożnie. Koło śmietnika stała Adelina.

- Dobry wieczór, Adelino – odparł Splinter i pochylił głowę.

Adelina podniosła na niego wzrok. Zrobiła kilka kroków w jego stronę, a on natychmiast zareagował, celując w nią laską i skacząc o dwa kroki do tyłu. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i podniosła do góry ręce, jakby Splinter miał ja na muszce.

- Nie podchodź – powiedział lekko drżącym głosem. Po krótkiej pauzie zaczął znów: – Okazałaś mi dobroć i nie chcę, abyś się ode mnie zaraziła. – Opuścił laskę. – Mogę mieć dżumę i możliwe, że to dlatego moi synowie są chorzy.

- Nie jestem lekarzem ani nic – odezwała się Adelina, ostrożnie opuszczając ręce – ale pamiętam dobrze, co opowiadano mi w szkole o dżumie. Ty jej nie masz.

- Skąd wiesz? – spytał, a w jego głosie kryła się nutka irytacji.

Adelina uśmiechnęła się.

- To prawda, że po części szczury były odpowiedzialne za czarną śmierć, ale tak naprawdę to nie one ją spowodowały. Widzisz, Splinterze, dżuma roznoszona jest przez gatunek pcheł, które najczęściej żerują na gryzoniach. W średniowieczu było pełno szczurów, które krzątały się po ulicach w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Po jakimś czasie te biedne stworzenia zapadały na dżumę i umierały na ulicach, a pchły z ich futer przenosiły się na inne stworzenie. Czasem był to inny szczur, czasem pies, a czasem człowiek.

Splinter nic nie odpowiedział, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że nic nie rozumiał, wręcz przeciwnie – wszystko było dla niego jasne.

- Gdybyś miał dżumę, pierwszy byś to odczuł – kontynuowała Adelina. – Byłbyś pierwszym, który by zachorował. Jesteś zdrowy.

Po chwili milczenia zaśmiał się, czując jak jego serce wypełnia się ulgą i radością. Następną myślą, która przyszła mu do głowy, było silne postanowienie uściskania po powrocie swoich synów i przekazanie im, że kwarantanna dobiegła końca. Zaraz potem jednak spoważniał. Czemu nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej? To było tak proste, sensowne i oczywiste. Nie można kogoś zarazić, nie będąc samemu chorym. A zważywszy na to, że nie miał żadnego z objawów, które dręczyły jego synów, wynikało stąd, że był zdrów. Tak więc naprawdę ta cała kwarantanna była niepotrzebna.

- Nie marnujmy czasu – poważny głos Adeliny przerwał rozmyślania szczura.

Popatrzył na nią. Zakonnica podeszła do śmietnika, kucnęła i po chwili podniosła się, trzymając w rękach słoik pikli. Stanęła przed Splinterem i wyciągnęła wek w jego stronę, oczekując, że go weźmie.

- Skontaktuj się ze Starożytnym. Kiedy powiesz mu o chorobie swoich synów i przekażesz ten słoik, on już będzie wiedział, jak ci pomóc.

Z lekkim wahaniem Splinter odebrał od niej pikle. Następnie spojrzał na Adelinę ze zdumieniem. Potrzebował odpowiedzi. Teraz, kiedy znów spotkał tę dziwną dziewczynę, miał okazję je otrzymać.

- Kim jesteś? – od tego pytania zaczął, a zaraz potem posypały się następne. – Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Skąd tyle o mnie wiesz?

Adelina uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny tego wieczoru.

- Jestem przyjaciółką – odpowiedziała. – Pomagam ci, bo potrzebujesz mojej pomocy. A wiem o tobie to, co powinnam wiedzieć, aby ci pomóc. Nie jestem pewna, czy mogę zdradzić ci coś jeszcze.

- Nie igraj ze mną! – wrzasnął. Miał już dość tej całej tajemniczości. – Jeśli z chorobą moich synów związane jest coś większego, chcę wiedzieć co!

Adelina pozostała spokojna.

- Jesteś mądry. Prędzej czy później sam odkryjesz prawdę. Być może już ją znasz, tylko o tym nie wiesz. – Cofnęła się o krok i podeszła do tylnych drzwi schroniska. – Teraz jednak najważniejsze jest, abyś wyleczył swoich synów. Przekaż ten słoik Starożytnemu, a on dostarczy ci lekarstwo. Do widzenia, Hamato Splinterze.

Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Splinter chciał ja zatrzymać, ale coś go przed tym powstrzymało. Drzwi się zatrzasnęły i szczur został w zaułku sam. Popatrzył jeszcze raz na pikle, nie bardzo rozumiejąc w czym miałyby mu pomóc, ale mimo to wziął słoik pod pachę i powrócił do kanałów. Przez całą drogę do matecznika rozmyślał o wszystkim, co go spotkało, a kiedy znalazł się znów w domu, popatrzył na wciąż śpiące spokojnie żółwie. Wtedy wstąpiły w niego nowe siły. Jeśli zakonnica mówiła prawdę, to był w stanie im pomóc. A skoro było to w jego mocy, nie powinien się wahać i to zrobić. Kto wie – to mogła być jedyna nadzieja, aby ich ocalić. Splinter postanowił więc zaufać Adelinie.

Usiadł na swojej macie i przyjął pozycję lotosu. Przycisnął pikle do piersi. Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem zamknął oczy i uspokoił myśli. Następnie skierował je na Starożytnego – przywołał jego obraz, zaczął powtarzać jego imię, przesyłając mu w ten sposób wiadomość o tym, że pragnie się z nim spotkać. Niebawem poczuł jak jego umysł odgradza się od zewnętrznego świata i opuszcza ciało. Jednocześnie wciąż czuł, że trzyma w rękach słoik, który był jak najbardziej materialny.

Wkrótce odpłynął.

* * *

_Znalazł się na znajomej, opustoszałej polanie. Delikatny wiatr muskał zielone źdźbła trawy, w której siedział szczur. Splinter rozejrzał się po okolicy w poszukiwaniu Starożytnego, ale jedyne co dostrzegł, to wiśniowe drzewo stojące kilka metrów od niego. Po raz kolejny zaczął w myślach nawoływać Starożytnego, kiedy nagle coś mu przeszkodziło._

_- Ach, Splinter-san. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy._

_Splinter odwrócił się i na jego twarzy zajaśniał uśmiech. Starożytny stał za nim taki sam, jak szczur go zapamiętał z ich ostatniego spotkania. Jego pulchna twarz zdradzała wielką powagę i powaga ta przypomniała Splinterowi, że nie przyszedł tutaj, aby wspominać stare, dobre czasy. Podniósł się na równe nogi i schylił się po słoik. Następnie pochylił głowę w geście szacunku i powiedział:_

_- Jest coś, o co pragnę cię prosić, Starożytny._


	5. Lekarstwo Część 2

**Lekarstwo, część 2**

_Starożytny milczał przez chwilę. Spojrzał tylko z wyrazem głębokiego skupienia na Splintera i obejrzał go od góry do dołu, widocznie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Nagle podszedł bliżej do szczura i oznajmił:_

_- Zadałeś sobie wiele trudu, aby się ze mną spotkać, Splinter-san. Cokolwiek cię tutaj sprowadza, chętnie ci pomogę. Mów, przyjacielu._

_- Moi synowie są chorzy – powiedział cicho Splinter i spuścił wzrok. Nagle poczuł, że trudno mu jest mówić. – Nie… nie wiem, co to za choroba, ale… – Przerwał i znów spojrzał na Starożytnego. Po chwili kontynuował już nieco pewniej: – Ale poradzono mi, abym dał ci to, bo ty będziesz wiedział, jak im pomóc. – Wyciągnął w jego stronę trzymany oburącz słoik._

_Starożytny przeniósł wzrok z twarzy szczura na przedmiot. Pogładził w zamyśleniu swoją siwą brodę i zmarszczył brwi. Łączyły go ze Splinterem dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza – to, że Yoshi był im obu bardzo bliski. Druga – obaj byli ojcami. A w związku z tym Starożytny wiedział, co czuł Splinter, kiedy jego synowie byli chorzy. Sądząc po tym nagłym wezwaniu, prośbie o pomoc i po słoiku ogórków w rękach szczura, sprawa wyglądała poważnie. Do tego jeszcze ich położenie wymagało ukrywania się przed ludźmi i ostrożności. Zapewne gdyby Starożytny sam był w takiej sytuacji, nie cofnąłby się przed niczym, aby pomóc Yoshiemu._

_Wyciągnął ręce i odebrał od Splintera pikle._

_- Rozumiem, Splinter-san – oświadczył po chwili. – Postaram się zdobyć dla ciebie lekarstwo. Wezwę cię, kiedy już je będę miał. Wracaj do swoich synów. Potrzebują, aby ktoś dorosły z nimi pozostał._

_- Dziękuję, Starożytny – odparł z uśmiechem Splinter i pokłonił się._

* * *

W mgnieniu oka umysł Splintera powrócił do ciała. Szczur otworzył oczy i znalazł się znów w mateczniku. Jego synowie spali na matach. Wydawało się, że podróż ich mistrza do innego świata nie zakłóciła spokoju, który malował się na ich małych twarzyczkach, zaraz jednak Donatello wydał z siebie cichy szloch. Splinter pochylił się nad żółwiem i obserwował go przez chwilę. Donatello kwilił cicho, pogrążony we śnie. Płacz malca nie obudził jego braci, którzy spali niewzruszeni i śnili swoje miłe sny, podczas gdy Dona nawiedzał koszmar.

Splinter ostrożnie wziął go na ręce i objął ramionami. Powrócił z nim do swojego legowiska, a gdy usiadł, zaczął delikatnie kołysać malcem, aby go uspokoić. Uczucie ruchu sprawiło, że twarz chłopca złagodniała. Zapłakane oczy otworzyły się ostrożnie, lękliwie. Donatello odkrył, że czyjeś ciepłe ręce trzymają go i kołyszą nim w spokojnym, nieśpiesznym rytmie. A potem podniósł wzrok i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest w ramionach mistrza Splintera. Na twarzy żółwia pojawiło się zdziwienie. Przez moment patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, Donatello ze zdumieniem, Splinter z zatroskaniem. Szczur wiedział, co teraz Don sobie myślał, toteż uśmiechnął się delikatnie i powiedział:

- Kwarantanna już się skończyła, mój synu.

W pierwszej chwili na twarzy Donatella pojawił się cień uśmiechu, ale potem żółw spoważniał, podniósł zapłakane oczy na ojca i zapytał:

- Mistrzu Splinter, jesteś dobrym ninja, prawda?

Splinter się zdziwił. Odchrząknął i przemówił:

- No… tak myślę.

- I nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby cię pokonać?

Splinter zamyślił się przez chwilę. Wspomniał dzień, w którym mistrz Yoshi został zabity. Wspomniał moment, w którym zaatakował napastników swego pana i z łatwością został wyrzucony przez okno. Spędził wiele lat naśladując ruchy mistrza Yoshi, a w tamtej strasznej chwili był w stanie tylko skoczyć na Huna i zadrapać mu twarz. Wtedy był tylko małym szczurem, działającym pod wpływem instynktu. Teraz jednak – w tej formie – mógł zrobić więcej. Mógł w pełni wykorzystać to, czego się nauczył. Aczkolwiek nie był na tyle pewny siebie, aby uważać się za niepokonanego, zwłaszcza, że rzadko miał okazję walczyć. Czasem obawiał się, że historia może się powtórzyć i nie będzie mógł obronić swoich synów, tak jak nie mógł obronić mistrza Yoshi.

To jednak nie był odpowiedni moment na dzielenie się swoimi obawami. Splinter wiedział, że Donatello chciał być pewien, że jego ojciec jest silny i zawsze sobie poradzi. Postawił więc malca przed sobą, położył rękę na jego ramieniu i spojrzał mu w oczy z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Nie martw się, Donatello. Mam dość sił, aby obronić siebie i was. Ktokolwiek stanąłby ze mną do walki, musiałby się nieźle namęczyć, aby mnie pobić.

- A czy jak tak wychodzisz na poszukiwanie jedzenia dla nas – zaczął nieśmiało Don – jesteś bardzo ostrożny?

- Jestem – przyznał Splinter. – Muszę być.

- Starasz się nie stać zbyt blisko ścieków, aby do nich nie wpaść?

- Tak, mój synu.

- Ostrożnie wspinasz się po drabinie?

- Tak.

- Uważasz na to, aby nikt cię nie zobaczył?

Splinter zamilkł. Dwie osoby go widziały, ale czy powinien mówić o tym Donatellu? Za pierwszym razem szczur był po prostu nierozważny, za drugim – sam, w pełni świadom zagrożenia i możliwych konsekwencji, ujawnił się. Zaiste było to z jego strony dość nieostrożne. Było to w pewnej mierze zaprzeczenie tego, co kładł synom do głowy. Ale trudno, stało się. Nie mógł już cofnąć czasu. Zresztą zawsze mogli się przenieść w jakieś bezpieczniejsze miejsce.

- Tak, bardzo uważam – wyszeptały jego usta. Miał nadzieję, że Donatello nie wyczuje w jego głosie nutki wahania, która jemu samemu wydawała się aż nazbyt wyraźna.

- Ojcze… – zwrócił się do niego Donatello. Splinter miał nieodparte wrażenie, że on się czegoś boi. Po krótkiej pauzie Don kontynuował: – Wiesz, że jeśli staniesz do walki z przeciwnikiem silniejszym od siebie i zdecydujesz się uciec, aby chronić nas i siebie, nie będziemy ci mieć tego za złe?

Splinter zdumiał się. A potem złagodniał na twarzy.

- Mój synu, coś cię trapi? – spytał i uśmiechnął się. – Dlaczego tak się o mnie boisz?

- Ja… – Don spuścił wzrok. – Ja tylko…

- Co, Donatello?

Don spojrzał znów na szczura. Jego oczy były smutne i chyba rozważał przez chwilę, czy powinien wyznać Splinterowi, czego się boi, jednak po krótkim zastanowieniu w końcu oświadczył:

- Po prostu się martwię, mistrzu Splinter. To wszystko. Być może za dużo myślę o głupich rzeczach. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, ale to nie był szczery uśmiech. – Przepraszam.

- Mój synu – Splinter położył rękę na policzku Dona i spojrzał chłopcu w oczy. – Rozumiem, że się o mnie martwisz. Rozumiem też, że martwisz się, bo miałeś zły sen, w którym coś mi się stało. – Przerwał na chwilę i poczekał na reakcję żółwika. Donatello przytaknął tylko głową i słuchał dalej. – Ten sen mógł ci się wydawać prawdziwy, ale zapewniam cię, że to tylko sen. Poza tym ty i twoi bracia znacie mnie. Zawsze jestem bardzo ostrożny.

Don nic nie odpowiedział. Splinter domyślał się, że jego syn nie był do końca przekonany. Po krótkim namyśle, szczur wpadł na pomysł jak go uspokoić.

- Usiądź, synu. Pomedytujmy razem przez chwilę.

- Dobrze, mistrzu Splinter – powiedział cicho Donatello.

Przyjął pozycję lotosu i zamknął oczy. Spokojnym, delikatnym tonem Splinter kazał mu oczyścić umysł i pozwolić myślom krążyć swobodnie w jego głowie. Dopiero wtedy sam zaczął medytować, choć od czasu do czasu otwierał oczy i sprawdzał co z małym. Za każdym razem, kiedy twarz żółwika wykrzywił grymas niepokoju albo kiedy Donnie wydawał z siebie jęk przerażenia z powodu wspomnienia niemiłego snu, Splinter tym samym spokojnym głosem mówił mu, że on jest tutaj i że nic mu nie jest.

Trwali tak w ciszy przez jakąś godzinę, a potem Dona zmorzył sen i żółwik zasnął na siedząco. Szczur położył go ostrożnie na jego macie i przykrył kołdrą. Jeszcze przez chwilę pochylał się nad Donatellem, gładząc go po głowie i rozmyślając, kiedy nagle usłyszał głos Starożytnego:

_Splinter-san, Splinter-san, przybądź. Mam już lekarstwo._

Splinter usiadł z powrotem na swojej macie i wprowadził się w stan medytacji, aby wyjść na spotkanie ze przyjacielem.

_

* * *

_

_Starożytny stał pośrodku polany i rozglądał się za Splinterem. W mgnieniu oka szczur pojawił się tuż przed nim, a wtedy starzec podał mu mały, różowy flakonik. Splinter wziął go i pochylił głowę w geście podziękowania._

_- Jest akurat na cztery porcje – oznajmił Starożytny. – Każ im to wypić. Twoi synowie powinni wyzdrowieć kilka minut potem._

_- Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny, Starożytny – Splinter znów pochylił głowę._

_- Splinter-san, zawsze jestem gotów ci pomóc. Byłeś towarzyszem mojego ukochanego Yoshiego w jego ostatnich dniach i ryzykowałeś bardzo wiele, aby przywieść jego prochy do ojczyzny. Mam jednak jedno pytanie – Zrobił krok do przodu. – Kto poradził ci ten sposób na zdobycie antidotum?_

_- Hm… – Brwi Splintera podniosły się ze zdziwienia. Zamierzał jednak powiedzieć Starożytnemu o Adelinie. – To była pewna… osobliwa kobieta. Pracuje jako zakonnica, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że jest kimś więcej. Wie o mnie bardzo dużo. Wie gdzie mieszkam, bo dostarczała nam przez wiele dni gorącą zupę. Wiedziała też o tym, że martwię się o to, czy nie mam dżumy, bo przy naszym drugim spotkaniu wyjaśniła mi, że to niemożliwe. Wiedziała też o tobie. Jest przy tym bardzo tajemnicza. Gdy zadałem jej kilka pytań, odpowiadała ogólnikowo. Przez pewien czas byłem wobec niej nieufny, ale teraz intuicja mówi mi, że mogę jej zaufać. A jak ty sądzisz, Starożytny?_

_- Sądzę, że kimkolwiek jest, nie życzy ci zguby. Powiedziałabym wręcz, że jest twoim dobrym duchem. Ale, ale… – odezwał się nagle. – My tu gadu-gadu, a ty powinieneś już dawno dać chłopcom to lekarstwo. Lepiej idź, zajmij się synami._

_- Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci za wszelką pomoc, przyjacielu._

_- Do widzenia, Splinter-san. – Pokłonił mu się. Splinter zrobił to samo._

_- Do widzenia, Starożytny – pożegnał cicho starca._

* * *

Kiedy Splinter powrócił do siebie, od razu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że trzyma w rękach flakonik. Podniósł się na równe nogi, poszedł do kuchni i wlał lekarstwo do czterech kubków. Następnie powróćił do sypialni i delikatnymi szturchnięciami obudził synów. W pierwszej chwili Leonardo, Rafael i Michelangelo zdziwili się, że ich ojciec nie stoi jakiś metr od nich, ale Splinter wyjaśnił im, że kwarantanna już nie obowiązuje. Ucieszyli się tak bardzo, że natychmiast wskoczyli mu w ramiona i aż go przewrócili. Szczur objął ich mocniej. Niebawem Donatello również dołączył się do grupowego uścisku. Splinter miał wrażenie, że nie przytulał ich od wieków. Jego serce napełniło się radością i ciepłym uczuciem bliskości.

Nie pozwolił sobie jednak zanurzyć się w tej błogości. Miał zadanie do wykonania. Ostrożnie oderwał od siebie malców, wstał i oznajmił:

- Chodźcie, za mną. W kuchni jest przygotowane dla was lekarstwo.

- Tak jest, mistrzu Splinter – powiedzieli chórem.

Dali się zaprowadzić do kuchni, a tam Splinter podał każdemu z nich kubek z tajemniczym specyfikiem. W milczeniu wypili je, powoli, nie zdradzając czy smak medykamentu podobał im się czy nie. Szczur obserwował ich uważnie, obawiając się nawet, czy nie podał im trucizny. Jednak zaraz uświadomił sobie, że Starożytny nie przekazałby mu niczego, co okazałoby się dla jego synów śmiertelne. Tym bardziej Splinter odrzucił myśl o truciźnie, kiedy żółwie wypiły całą zawartość kubków i nic im się nie stało. Po dwudziestu sekundach czarne plamki pokrywające ich skórę zaczęły blednąć, a po kolejnych trzydziestu – zniknęły całkiem, wprawiając żółwie w miłe zaskoczenie.

Szczur po kolei zbadał czoło każdego ze swoich dzieci. Po gorączce również nie było śladu. Wydawało się, że chłopcy byli zdrowi.

- Jak się czujecie, moi synowie? – spytał, aby ostatecznie się upewnić. – Nic was nie boli?

- Nie, mistrzu Splinter – odpowiedział Leonardo.

- Czujemy się dobrze – dodał Rafael i odwrócił się do swoich braci. – Prawda, Donnie, Mikey?

Obaj przytaknęli, a potem Donatello przemówił:

- Cokolwiek było w tym lekarstwie, zadziałało.

Splinter uśmiechnął się i zamyślił przez chwilę. I to wszystko w zamian za słoik pikli? Ciekawe… Zdaje się, że będzie musiał złożyć Adelinie wizytę i osobiście złożyć jej swoje wyrazy wdzięczności. Ale to potem. Teraz bowiem zamierzał cieszyć się z tego, że ten koszmar się wreszcie skończył.

* * *

Studzienka kanalizacyjna podniosła się i wyszedł z niej Splinter. W ciemnościach nocy skierował się szybko i zdecydowanie w stronę Schroniska Dla Bezdomnych imienia Świętego Franciszka, nie będąc nawet świadomym tego, że czyjeś oczy wodziły za nim uważnie z dachu przeciwległego budynku. Saturnin patrzył jak okryty od stóp do głów workowatym płaszczem, z szalem, który zakrywał jego długi pysk, szczur zaglądał przez okna schroniska, nadaremnie szukając rudej zakonnicy.

- Nie znajdziesz jej – wyszeptał do niego, niemniej jednak Splinter szukał dalej, a Saturnin nadal go obserwował. – Kiedy tylko upewniła się, że zepsuła mój plan, powróciła na swoją przeklętą chmurę i prawdopodobnie już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczysz.

Gryzoń podszedł do śmietnika, przysiadł za nim i ostrożnie uchylił tylne drzwi, aby zajrzeć do kuchni, wciąż nie zdając sobie sprawy z wodzących za nim oczu.

- Popełniłem błąd. Przyszedłem do ciebie za wcześnie – powiedział Saturnin.

Widocznie Splinter zorientował się, że również w kuchni nie było Adeliny i doszedł do wniosku, że nie miał tu nic do roboty, bo przymknął drzwi i skierował się znów w stronę studzienki Saturnin patrzył jak szczur oddala się od schroniska, zbyt pogrążony we własnych myślach, aby spojrzeć w górę i ujrzeć swojego tajemniczego obserwatora.

- Ale to nic. Bo widzisz, szczurze, mam już nowy plan.

Splinter wskoczył do studzienki i zamknął ją za sobą.

- Kiedyś wrócę tutaj i spróbuję jeszcze raz. Strzeż się, szczurze, bo twoje ninjutsu nie będzie w stanie cię przede mną uchronić.

Kilka sekund po tym, kiedy to powiedział, rozpłynął się w powietrzu, opuszczając – przynajmniej na razie – Nowy Jork.


End file.
